Captive Heart
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Draco knew he was fighting for the losing side, just like he knew he would die before the war was over. But for a little bit of time maybe he could feel human. Maybe a captive can restore a heart that never got a chance to beat. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

It was silent; Draco observed as he took a drag on his thin cigar, the calmness of the castle was unsettling for someone who had gotten use to the sounds of battle and the groans of pain that came in the aftermath. Settling more comfortably against the stone wall he was leaning on Draco looked out at the still courtyard of his Uncle's ancestral home. The once regal stone yard was gutted of anything that could be considered useful or was able to burn, its stones ripped up in places as the testament to spells that had gotten across barriers. The rain water had washed away the blood and gore from a battle only fought hours ago. Draco took a last puff of the cigar, pinching the smoldering end off, he tucked the small stub into his almost empty cigarette case before pulling the collar of his coat tighter around his neck and taking the worn stairs on the side of the wall to the battlements. Rubbing his hands together to ward off the cold he gave the man he came to relieve a pat on the shoulder and assumed his spot. The older man grunted to Draco as he walked by him intent on getting inside out of the cold as soon as possible. Draco watched him go with a sneer, it wasn't his fault that the Dark Lord and his commanders had decided that it wasn't beneficial for the night watch to put up warming charms and the like when on duty. It wasn't like Draco was allowed to use even the smallest of charms either, and he was the second in command's son.

Pulling his gloves out of his pockets, Draco shoved them on as the fog rolled in. Cursing under his breath he pulled a knit hat on over his ears, wishing the entire time that he was anywhere else but here.

* * *

Ginny stumbled back from the hit, her feet sliding out from under her on the slick mud of the forest floor. Catching herself against a tree she wiped at her lip, not surprised to see blood on her fingers when she glanced down. The coppery taste in her mouth was a welcome familiarity to the situation, even if her opponent did sometimes change there was always the pain.

"Ginny are you okay," Ginny waved off the concerned hands, she needed this and she was tired of everyone assuming what was good for her.

Standing up she resumed her position, fists held loose and at the ready to block the attacks, "Again."

Familiar blue eyes locked on hers as her opponent took his position opposite her, Charlie gave her time to catch her breath and then he was on her. Brawny from his years as a dragon tamer the second eldest Weasley swung at his sister, not pulling his punches one iota. Charlie and Ginny both were covered in a fine layer of sweat that kept the chill of the night at bay as they sparred. Fists and legs doggedly lashing out at one another in a circle of siblings that were as silent as the woods around them, the two opponents circled each other as they exchanged blows. Ginny's smaller, quicker frame helped to keep her on her feet against Charlie's massive wall of muscled, and aside from a few glancing blows the elder Weasley hadn't been able to land a hit that would squarely knock his baby sister out.

Ginny ducked under his arm and landed a hit to her brother's exposed ribs, Charlie grunted but kept his guard up and was quickly out of her reach. He glanced at her as if making sure that she was in alright condition before he continued, his hands quick as he jabbed at her distracting her as his leg lashed out to knock her legs out form under her. Ginny landed winded on her back, laying there for a moment she let herself take a breath before trying to get to her feet. Pain sliced through her rib cage as struggled to her feet, hands were on her in a second helping her. Ginny bit her lip in pain as they braced her on her feet, something she doubted she could have done without he brothers help.

Charlie was holding her up against him as Fred ran a sure wand over her ribcage, he looked up at her a smile quirking his lips, "Just a couple of bruised ribs, wrap them tight and you should be good as new in a couple of days. Provided Mum doesn't find out about this."

"And which one of you would be foolish enough to tell her," Ginny wheezed leaning on Charlie as the group began walking back through the dark woods towards the Burrow.

"Ron," George and Percy said together, earning a disgruntled look from the youngest brother. George grinned, "What?"

"I wasn't the one that gave out the news about Percy and Colin," Ron pointed out earning a snicker from all but George and Percy, the latter blushing the roots of his bright hair as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

Charlie grasped Ginny tighter as she stumbled, looking down at her his kind eyes almost unreadable in the dark, "You okay little sister?"

"I'm fine," Ginny bit her lip hard enough to taste blood to keep from crying out in pain as her ribs were jarred, "Was Fleur going to stay with her parents for Christmas?"

Bill paused from his position at the front of the group, turning he looked at his sister, "No point in her coming back, she filed for divorce."

The stunned silence of the group was deafening as they turned to look at their brother as one. Bill gave them a cold look, "She couldn't take this anymore, and can you really blame her? I mean look at what we have become, we are fighting a war that should have ended the moment that Dumbledore died…What hope do we have of winning? Harry is barely alive as it is, and-."

"Enough," Ron grabbed his brother by arm, the two men on equal height. Ginny almost asked when had Ron grown up, but his angry mottled face was in their eldest brother's face before she could try to make light of the situation, "Harry is killing himself trying to end this. And instead of trying to put everything on his shoulders why don't you try and help for once instead of moping around because your wife found someone new to fuck."

Bill growled, George and Fred moved to intercept him should he decide to try to kill their brother. Bill waved them off, shoving himself away from Ron, his scarred face was garish in the moonlight as he stalked away.

Ron gave them an apologetic look before he too left the dwindling group in darkness, his steps taking him away from the Burrow and into the meadow where they use to play Quidditch. Charlie shifted his hold on Ginny before motioning the others to start back towards the house. The small group was quiet as they walked into the once cheerful home.

* * *

Draco gave the homemade brew that his one of his former housemates had concocted a critical look before sipping cautiously from the chipped mug. It was harsh and instantly warmed the cold Slytherin from his stint on watch, the hint of apples and berries in the amber liquid was surprisingly delicious as he gasped for air when it burned down his throat. Coughing he gave the older man a salute before wandering over to the fireplace large enough to roast to full grown boars on it with room to spare. His hands wrapped around the mug Draco watched the small goat that was currently on the spit turn by the work of a scrawny looking elf. It was rather gamey looking meet but Draco stomach groaned in want of the roasting meat. The elf as if sensing his hunger quickly moved to carve out a goodly portion and set it on a dented pewter plate with bits of cheese and ham. Draco gave the elf a cursory nod of his head before stumbling to a large table to eat. Sinking down he was halfway through the soft bread and creamy cheese before his dinner was disturbed.

"I am sending a group of Death Eaters to go round up some resisters in the highlands tomorrow," Draco took a bite of the goat, savoring the hot meat and the smoky taste instead of answering the man standing across from him. The man gave a low sound of annoyance that had Draco looking up, Marcus Flint, former Quidditch captain of Draco's team and housemate was standing in front of Draco with an air of confidence that came only when bossing around others. As Draco's commander the former Chaser gave Draco a sneer, "I want you to go with them, Nott is going to be in command."

Draco turned his attention back to his food, wanting to finish up as quickly as possible and get a couple hours sleep on his lumpy mattress before he was forced to move again. Marcus's hand reached over and took a choice piece of meat from the platter, Draco gripped his knife hard to keep from giving in to the urge to stab the man's beefy hand. Marcus chewed on the meat, either not recognizing or choosing not to the look that Draco was sending him, "They leave in an hour. Be ready."

Draco closed his eyes as he looked down at his plate, "Yes sir."

"I wonder sometimes why your Father doesn't have you promoted," Marcus looked around at the kitchen, the few underlings who were lounging around drinking brew and then the elves hard at work trying to avoid the kicks and gain the smiles of the men that were around them, "But it doesn't surprise me, you always were a sniveling little shit."

Draco glared at Marcus's back as the older man walked away, raising the mug of brew to his lips he downed the last of the strange concoction before pushing away from the table to go and get ready. His hand snaking out to grab the last piece of bread before he left the kitchen in search of his room.

* * *

Ginny smiled at Bill, the two of them stepping out of the wood into the clearing around the small house. They had lucked out at breakfast being given the job of checking on a married couple living in a small cottage in the mountains. One of Charlie's coats wrapped around her Ginny waved to the old woman waiting at the door for them, the basket of good stuffs and other things in her arm making her progress somewhat cumbersome but Ginny refused to transfer the load to Bill.

"Gerald," the old woman called into the house smiling at the approaching siblings, "Gerald, we have visitors."

Ginny laughed as the gnarled hands of the woman pulled her into a tight embrace, she let herself be surrounded by the smell of laundry and fresh baking bread for a moment before pulling back, "I missed you too Madele."

"Well look at what we have here," Madele gave Ginny's brother a thorough once over, "This must be the eldest, Bill isn't it?"

"Yes," Bill reached out to shake the woman's hand smiling politely he was jerked forward and embraced roughly by the petite stout woman.

"Call me Madele, my man use to look like you. Tall and strong, never did have long hair but he was an eye catcher," Madele observed as she let him go, Bill blushed at the frank observation, "Come inside, I have just made fresh monkey bread and it is still barely cooled."

Ginny grinned as her arm was enveloped in Madele's the basket tossed back to Bill as the woman led them inside. Bill had to duck his head when he walked in the small stone building, not at all surprised that the outside was deceptive to the reality of the inside. Standing in a foyer stacked with clutter that could have easily been the size of the Burrow if it wasn't packed so tightly with junk that looked like it had been collected over several life sizes. Following the duo Bill smiled as he watched the portraits lining the walls whisper and move about as they walked into the short hallway to the kitchen. A burly looking troll was snoring softly in a patched chair before the cheerful fire.

Setting the basket down Bill sniffed the air cautiously; ever since Fenrir attacked him at Hogwarts five years ago he had used his keener senses to his advantage. Right now the strong smell of cinnamon was making his stomach growl and his mouth water.

"Gerald, get your lazy arse up," Madele walked over to poke the small mountain, "This is my man Gerald."

Gerald snorted, wiping at his mouth with the back of a meaty hand he opened his eyes slowly, "Ginny-girl, I was just wondering when I would see you again."

"Always a pleasure Gerald," Ginny walked over to be engulfed in a hug that lifted her off her feet. Ginny was lost for a few moments in the mass that was Gerald, when he dropped her to her feet she was a flushed from the lack of oxygen that resulted from his embrace, "You need to eat more girl, there is nothing to you but skin and bones."

"I will try, but no one can cook like Madele," Ginny assured him confidently, "We brought some food stuffs, and medical supplies for you."

"Gerald make your self useful and get that basket put away," Madele ordered as she took a large mass of bread like substance from the cooling rack.

Gerald rolled his eyes at the two Weasley's moving with a grace and quickness that surprised Bill the seven foot tall man had the basket empty in a moment and was back in his chair looking over a paper that had been placed in its depths. Bill was surprised when he was being pushed down in a seat across from Ginny at the long table that could easily fit twelve, a lump of the bread in front of him and a cold glass of milk in his hand.

"Tell us all the news," Madele ordered as she placed a similar plate in front of Ginny, Gerald's already at his side, "Our last visitors only stayed for a night."

"Luna is doing better thanks to that potion," Ginny said around bites of her bread, "I tried to replicate it in case someone else was to get ill but I couldn't. Do you think that you could give me the recipe."

Madele chuckled, "Of course."

"Some one is here," Gerald said as he looked up from his paper, looking at a small carving of a bird on the fireplace that was chirping noiselessly, "Seven of them from the sound of things."

"Death Eaters?" Madele asked as both Ginny and Bill got there wands out and at the ready. Madele moved quickly leading them back towards the front of the house, "Ginny you cover the side door, Bill take the back it is down that hallway and to your left. Gerald and I will have the front."

Ginny gave a nod before disappearing from view, Bill stiffened as he almost called out to her to come back and hide till the fight was over. Bill knew she was capable of taking care of herself, but he regretted everyday that she had to. Taking his position Bill looked out at the garden behind the house, the sun was high in the sky and visibility was at its best. Bill shook his head at the foolishness of Death eaters to attempt an attack in broad daylight, a fluttering of red in the corner of the garden. A small red bird flew up into the trees it's sudden movement reminding him of the carving on the fireplace. Bill felt a sick sense of dread feel him at a sudden loud stream of curses and the reverberations from spells hitting stone. His feet began carrying him back towards the front of the house, but a crash had him veering off towards where Ginny had gone. His wand was out at the read when he felt the room tilt, "Ginny?!"

"Bill!" Ginny yelled, "They are coming through."

Bill ran into the hall where Ginny was holding the door closed as the Death Eaters fired spell after spell against the wood. Snatching her back as the door exploded from the force powerful blasting spell Bill tucked Ginny around as he raised his wand to stun the intruder. A body hit the ground hard but another ducked in before Bill could stop him, Ginny ducked under his arm and raised her wand to cast. Her repelling spell hit the man in the chest ssending him flying backwards into the wall.

"I would drop it if I were you Weasley," Bill turned to look at Madele being dangled above the floor by a Death Eater, "Wouldn't want me to drop the best Healer the Order has."

Ginny whimpered as she looked at the glassy eyed look in Madele's eyes, "Put her down."

Bill squeezed Ginny's arm to get her to keep quiet, but her words proved distraction enough to both the Death Eater and himself and neither noticed as a figure approached from behind. Gerald cuffed the Death Eater on head, knocking the smaller man to the ground. Madele fell to the ground in a heap of floral print dress and limbs, Ginny shoved past Bill and knelt down to check the woman's vitals.

"She's alright, just unconscious," Ginny whispered more to herself than to the others. Gerald bent down to pick her up, pushing Ginny's hands aside gently, "Be-careful."

"You two need to get back to the Order and tell them about this," Gerald set Madele on the couch, "Take the book back with you, it is our work."

Ginny nodded going to the small leather bound book tucked away among recipe books in the kitchen, returning to the room where Madele was slowly coming to, "I have it. Bill let's go."

Bill nodded, securing the Death Eaters, "Gerald, I'll have reinforcements here within twenty. Can you hold them off till then?"

"Looks to just be some fledglings," Gerald muttered, "I will be alright till you can come back. Just get the book to McGonagall and the others."

Ginny nodded already heading out the door with Bill on her heels, the two siblings checked the still bright yard, the dark line of the trees beckoning. Ginny gave Bill a smile before running full tilt to the tree line, she needed to make it past the apparition barrier before she could apparate back to the relative safety of Hogsmeade to get to Hogwarts. Running through the foliage Ginny was only half aware of her brother behind her, his breathing harsh in the stillness of the woods. Making her way past the oak that marked the end of the barrier Ginny smiled as she brought her wand at the ready. Bill was just behind her, turning she smiled at her brother. Eyes locking on the dark figure behind him, "Bill look out!"

* * *

Draco had been regulated to the position of rear guard, Theo had laughed when he told the blonde that he felt with his record in battle that a position with little to no actual contact with the fighting would prove the best. So he was crouched in the woods, his thighs burning from maintaining his position as he watched Theo and his little band of men circle the house and go in. Draco cursed as they blundered a bit, his eyes catching the small ripple of silver that signified a ward being tripped. The fools had alerted their quarry of their presence, Draco ground his teeth in frustration. Damned if he was going to join in the fight and be blamed for their incompetence. Shouting and blasts sounded to him, and Draco moved silently so that he could watch as two barely of age recruits fired spells at the door. Soon enough they were through, but it was sloppy work in Draco's opinion, they should have gone through the second floor window as well, give the Order fellows a good surprise if nothing else. It wasn't too long that he sounds of battle stopped and Draco was back to the silence of the forest. Waiting had never been one of his strong suits, tapping his wand against his leg Draco counted the seconds until he had movement. A flash of red had him leaning forward to follow the progress of a face he had only seen in the papers since he had fled Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley was standing next to a tall red head, her brother more than likely. Draco cocked an eyebrow as the redhead gave her brother a smile before darting towards the trees. Not thinking Draco matched there progress, creeping through the underbrush as quickly as he could. He didn't have as far to go as they did, but the stealth he was forced to use made his already tired muscles ache. He swept around so that he could come up behind the duo, creeping along the soft forest floor with a quietness he hadn't had to use since he was in school avoiding prying eyes. His wand out he didn't pause as he walked up behind the male Weasley, the stunning hex on his lips as the girl turned towards her brother.

"Bill look out!" She yelled but it was to late, her brother was on the ground before she had the warning out. His wand turning to her he watched as her eyes widened in recognition, "Malfoy?"

Draco knew he hadn't changed all that much since school, grown a bit in the shoulders perhaps and the small growth of whiskers on his cheeks marked him as reaching adulthood but her genuine surprise and disbelief made his hackles rise. Glaring at her he shot the stunning hex before she could confirm her question, watching dispassionately as she crumpled to the ground. Crouching down beside her prone form, Draco shoved her onto her back so that he could see her face. She was the same as the last time he saw, hair long and wavy pulled back in a braid, freckles painted garishly across her nose and cheeks, lips a little to plump and cheeks a little to round. Her oval face was paler than it should have been, and Draco smirked at the customary shabbiness of her clothes. It seems even war couldn't bring the Weasley's enough money to cloth themselves properly.

Shaking his head he flicked his wrist and securely wrapped the two in rope, his eyes turning to look at the house just on the other side of the trees, where no doubt his leader was unconscious or blubbering like a fool. Groaning he made his way towards the house, his feet soft and sure in the foliage as he left the two behind. A quick survey of the house had him walking along the shadows provide by the trees till he reached a blind spot between the windows near the breached entrance and the garden. Giving a muttered curse to Merlin he ran low and quick to the house, throwing himself up the lattice work on the side of the house. Hands scraping the stone and struggling to maintain his position Draco climbed up the vine encrusted wood, reaching the roof in little time. Breathing hard Draco peered over the edge of the roof to make sure that he was unnoticed. Trying his best not to slip and fall the former seeker crept along the roof line and to the small peak where he had seen the window. Prying open the latch with his hands instead of using his wand was safer than having some unknown ward sound announcing himself, even though Draco doubted that they didn't know he was there given the noise he had made scaling the damn wall. Falling into the dusty attic Draco stifled a sneeze as he crept to the door, his wand slipping from his pocket into his sweaty palm with hesitation he didn't want to acknowledge. Taking a deep breath he eased the door open, thankful that it didn't squeal in protest, peaking his head out he almost smiled at seeing the empty hallway stuffed to the brim with things that provided him coverage of movement he could have only wished for.

Creeping down the stairs, Draco paused every step to make sure the stair would hold his weight with out protest. Happily he landed at the bottom without the slightest hint of noise, hiding behind a stack of old magazines Draco listened as a man and what was undoubtedly his wife argued in a room further down. His eyes momentarily held fear as he watched the portraits moving about, one word of warning from them and his little plan was out the window.

"_Visio Nex_," Draco whispered, watching as a green mist encompassed the portraits, creeping from portrait to portrait and freezing the occupants in place. Quickly he moved, his muscles tensing as he got closer to the door of the room. The cozy looking living room reminded him of the one time he had seen the Gryffindor Common room, and every fiber in his being stiffened in repulsion. A small part of him wanted nothing more than to sink into the patched looking sofa closest to the fire and sleep the bloody war out. A mountain of a main was standing next to Draco's restrained fellow Death Eaters, the woman he had heard was sitting comfortably on a chaise as she watched her husband rifle through the young men's pockets. The woman was holding a cold compress to her head, so Draco guessed her to have been injured and there fore less of a threat than her giant of a husband. Clenching his wand he cast a binding spell on the man, catching him in the back was better than facing him in a fight.

The woman screamed, jumping up as her husband tottered backwards. His large frame destroying a coffee table and several knickknacks that looked better in pieces than they had on display.

Her wand finding her hand she turned to face Draco, who was prepared, "I would drop it madam, unless you want me to kill your man instead of just stunning him."

She seemed to be weighing her options, the process taking longer than Draco thought considering he was talking about her husband. Reluctantly she dropped her wand to the ground, stepping back towards the prone form behind her. Draco nodded, summoning both wands he cast a cutting spell to loosen his comrades. The spell being a little to vigorous in Theo's case and ending up slicing his cheek.

"The Order is on their way," the old woman said as she knelt down to take her husbands head in her lap, reassuring herself of his health, "If you boys want to live I advise you turn yourselves over now and take your chances in prison than with those monsters-."

"Shut up you old hag," Theo snapped, his hand coming down to hit her across the cheek.

Draco caught his hand firmly, "That isn't necessary Theo."

Theo glared at him, snatching his arm back he turned to the other two men, "Come on let's torch the place before the Order get's here. I trust you can handle this Draco."

Draco watched him go, turning he looked down at the woman who was protectively holding her husband. Hope flared in her eyes, Draco sighed, "The Order isn't coming, your friends never made it out of the woods."

Draco remembered a time when he enjoyed watching the joy fade from someone's eyes. A time when it was fun to trample on someone else so that he could get a good laugh, now though he was just tired and fed up with this entire damn thing. Raising his wand he was swift and methodical as he cast the Killing Curse, watching as the light was extinguished out of the kind eyes permanently. Turning on his heel he joined Theo and the others out of the quickly burning house.

"Come on, the Order is going to be-," Theo began walking towards the forest to apparate away from the wreckage.

Draco cleared his throat, staring at the Dark Mark floating lazily in the sky above the burning cottage, "The Order isn't coming…yet. I caught the two Weasley's before they could apparate."

Theo glared him, his pinched eager face flushing angrily as he stalked over to Draco, "You what?"

"Knocked them out, and left them tied right over there," Draco pointed to the spot, shifting he pushed past the shorter man and walked into the woods. Standing over the still unconscious bodies tied securely and wandless on the forest floor, "Ginny Weasley and one of her brothers, might be worth something don't you think?"

Theo looked at the two siblings, his hatred for the blonde doubling as he realized how this whole debacle would affect his standing with the commanders and Lord Voldemort, "It will more than likely get you a promotion."

"More than likely," one of the other Death Eaters mumbled, looking at Draco with new found respect as if seeing for the first time that he was in fact the only son of Lord Voldemort's right hand, "Good job Draco."

Draco frowned, "Let's get back then before that smoke is spotted."

The two lumbering lackeys stepped forward to scoop the captives up, flinging them across their shoulders simultaneously. Theo grunted as he watched, pulling his wand out he apparated away the other two following.

Draco glanced back at the cottage, shaking his head he pulled his wand out to apparate. Stepping forward his foot landed on something firmer than soil, looking down he raised an eyebrow at the small leather bound book resting inconspicuously on the ground. Bending down he scooped the book up and shoved it deep in his coat pocket for perusal later, a last look at the flames dancing garishly against the sky and Draco was gone with a pop. Never seeing the small glint of metal from Bill Weasley's abandoned wedding ring lying among the leaf litter.

* * *

Auror's were swarming the ruins of Madele and Gerald Aberdeen's home. Arthur Weasley stood to the side his coat covered in ashes from where he had dragged away timbers and stones trying to find any sign of his children. Looking up he wiped angrily at the tears that were spilling from his eyes as the Auror talking to him told him the likely hood of Bill and Ginny's survival was less than five percent.

"Leave our father alone," Charlie snapped shoving the Auror away with enough force to make him land on his back side, the fury emanating off the former dragon tamer was enough to send the other Auror's scampering away. Turning to his father Charlie and his brothers closed ranks around the grieving man, "Da?"

Arthur looked up at his second eldest, "You haven't called me that since you went to Hogwarts."

Charlie gave him a sheepish smile, turning to Percy for help. The book worm of the family stepped forward to usher their father away, ever since his rejoining of the family the smallest of the Weasley boys had taken a softer approach to things which was now appreciated a lot more than it had been in the past. The four remaining brothers watched as their father was led towards the small flower beds on the far side of the half damaged garden. All were tired and covered in soot and dirt, but a determined look was mirrored in each of their eyes that spoke volumes of the pain that they each share.

"Ron," As one they turned to look at the approaching man, Harry gave a wheezy breath as he trudged up to them, "I found Bill's ring."

Ron took the small round piece of jewelry from his friend, throat closing up as he looked back from the ring to his father, "I can't tell him."

"Tell him?" Harry looked at their pale faces, realization dawning quickly in the dark haired wizard's mind, "No-you don't understand. I found the ring in the woods. Just past the apparition barrier."

Fred took the ring from Ron looking at it like it was manna from the gods, "Then that means that they were leaving?"

"From the looks of the footsteps and such around there I think they were jumped and taken," Harry conceded, "But they are alive."

A.N: So what do you think? I was thinking that since some of my counter parts are so keen on writing Anime that I would change things up a bit. I hope that this goes over well. And as you can see we are really different people and different writing styles. Hehehe, I love cliff hangers by the way


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy looked distastefully at the two red heads, "Weasleys', such a disgrace to wizarding."

Draco leaned against the wall, watching as his father loomed over siblings who were blessedly unconscious for the inspection. Studying his fingernails Draco picked at the miniscule amount of dirt gathered there, "They are still going to be Weasley's even with you pacing over them."

"Draco if you wish to ever be switched off the night watch," Lucius paused his next words going unsaid but Draco knew from years of suffering that look that his best course of action was silence. Nodding to show he understood the younger Malfoy straightened from the wall and quietly left the room, leaving his father alone with the captives.

A quick spell and the redheaded wizard was slowly coming out of his unconscious stupor, Lucius held his wand negligently in his hand. Watching as the redhead truly became aware of his surroundings, giving Lucius a glare as he checked his sister's health as much as he could given she was turned away from him and he was tied.

"You would be the one married to that French hussy," Lucius stooped down leaning over the still unconscious girl, turning her so that her brother could see her, "Such a lovely creature really, too bad that she is a blood traitor."

"Get your fucking hands off her," Bill whispered his voice scratchy from the effects of the spell.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing at his lips as he trailed a hand down Ginny's side, leisurely cupping the subtle curve of he hip before trailing up over her breast, "She is perfectly proportioned really, and young enough so that there is still a chance that she is untouched…Maybe I should check?"

Bill growled, "You fucking bastard. I am going to tear you apart."

Lucius laughed a cold hiss in the small room, "You sir, are in no position to make any threats."

Getting up Lucius levitated the still unconscious Ginny in front of him, "Be a good boy now and say good bye to your sister."

"No," Bill whispered, sliding forward, the ropes cutting into his arms and legs as he struggled to stop the Death Eater, "Just leave her. Whatever you want I will give to you just leave her."

Lucius paused in the doorway his forehead wrinkling for a moment in thought, "Maybe if you are lucky you will see her later."

The door to the room closed on the red scarred face of Bill Weasley screaming in rage as Lucius closed the door between him and his sister. The sound reverberated off the walls, reaching the ears of the blonde waiting discreetly in the alcove down the hall. Waiting till his father had deposited the small girl in a cell only a few yards from her brother's and left the dungeon Draco stepped out of the shadows. Flicking the ash from his cigar away Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled in the opposite direction safely away from his father's eyes.

* * *

Ginny winced, her head was pounding, a sure sign that the spell had lost its potency instead of being lifted. Raising a hand to her aching head, Ginny groaned as her muscles screamed in protest. Blue eyes watering Ginny rolled onto her back, all to aware of the cold stone beneath what felt to be a layer of straw. Looking around she blearily took in the small square drab stone room, cell she mentally corrected. She had been captured, Ginny's mind flashed to the pale face that had been staring at her seconds before everything had gone dark. Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore's killer and son of the Dark Lord's Second in Command had captured her and her brother…Bill, where was Bill? Ginny sat up, her stomach rolling at the sudden movement. Looking around she confirmed what she already knew, that Bill wasn't with her. Her legs protesting she stood up and ran to the door, knowing it was foolish didn't stop her from jiggling the handle and pounding on the wood when she found it locked. Stepping back Ginny kicked at the un-giving wood when it refused to open, her cries for help having bounced back to her on what was undoubtedly the results of sound proofing spell.

Frustrated Ginny curled up in the corner of the small room, her arms circling around her knees as she listened to the nothingness around her. She didn't know how long she stayed like that; she dozed for a bit as nothingness dragged at her. Minutes turned to hours and Ginny became aware of the small trickle of moisture in the stones she was leaning on when the door swung open and a familiar face walked in carrying a tray.

"Weasley," Ginny lowered her arms as the tray was set just beyond her reach. Watching as her former schoolmate produced a bucket from outside the door and set it in the corner.

"Bulstrode," Ginny whispered as the woman made to leave, the heavy set girl-woman stopped in her motion to close the door, "Where is my brother?"

"Alive," Millicent said tilting her head to look at the redhead, "Though it would probably be better for you both if neither of you were."

Ginny leaned her head back onto the damp wall, whispering on a sigh as the door closed, "He's alive."

Millicent frowned as she barely heard the whisper in the click of the door, putting her wand in her pocket she rubbed tiredly at her eyes. It had been a long day of doing chores reserved for house elves, but considering that they were over worked as it was the duty fell to the shoulders of the junior Death Eaters who were listed as superfluous according to the usual standards. Thus Millicent found herself trudging through the dungeons caring for the female prisoners, or working a shift in the makeshift hospital caring for the injured.

"Millicent," Millicent turned to look at the older Death Eater, her back stiffening as Bellatrix Lestrange fixed calculating electric blue eyes on her, "You will need to check on the male Weasley, he needs healing before the banquet tonight."

"I was told that the male captives would be taken care of by another," Millicent argued, flinching when the dark haired witch narrowed her gaze in reply. Sighing, and pushing a lank strand of dull brown hair out of her face Millicent bowed her head in submission, "I will go right away."

"I thought as much," Bellatrix continued on her way, "Make sure that he is presentable, I plan on bidding on him myself."

Millicent sent the woman a glare worthy of her mother before turning from her and making her way from her quarters back to the dungeons. Stopping by the water closet she filled a basin with water and grabbed a few healing salves from the dwindling supply shelf. Water sloshing onto her robes she maneuvered the basin to one side as she waved her wand across the door to open it. Walking into the dim room Millicent frowned when the torches didn't light, raising her wand to light them manually Millicent choked out a scream as what felt like an iron band was clamped around her middle, the basin and medicine falling to the stone floor with a loud snap of breaking glass. Her scream barely made it to her ears before it was silenced by a rough hand across her nose and mouth, cutting off her breath and voice at the same time. Her body slammed back against the wall as her attacker shifted and positioned himself in front of her, his hand grabbing hers and pulling her wand out of her grasp with a simple tug. Millicent's lungs began to scream as she struggled against the tall frame holding her to the wall. Her legs were pinned with one strong thigh and his weight crushed her to the wall preventing her from moving in the slightest, eyes wide with air starvation and fear Millicent stilled her movements when she realized the man was simply holding her in place.

He shifted his hand in response to her compliance, "Good, you are a smart one at least. I need answers and you are going to give them to me."

Millicent's brown eyes widened, whatever he had planned would be useless considering that he was in a Death Eater strong hold and was injured. He seemed to want more of an answer from her because he pushed closer driving her into the wall with his weight. Angrily Millicent nodded, eyes' watering as her skull was forced into the wall. He lifted his hand slowly; Millicent was relieved though for the slight space. Her relief was short lived when he moved it down to hold her in place by her throat, his hand hard and tight against the pale flesh.

"Good," he leaned closer, "Not going to give me any trouble are you little one?"

Millicent bristled at the endearment, but didn't say anything as she was forced to look up as the man straightened to his full height. He towered over her, making her feel small with his height and width something that hardly occurred for the robust former Slytherin. Her eyes followed his deft movements as he locked the door and lighted the torches; the sudden burst of bright light blinded her forcing her eyes to close in self-defense. Blinking Millicent was surprised by the haggard looking man looming above her, his long red hair brushed past his shoulders but was knotted and grimy as to hide its true texture and color. His face could have been handsome if it weren't for the long furrows running from hair line down his neck and disappearing into his shirt collar. Light blue eyes were framed lovingly by sooty long lashes that made Millicent jealous for a moment that a male could have such pretty eyes when her own were so lackluster. He was studying her just as thoroughly as she was him. Millicent strained to keep a straight face knowing that a blush would not be the best given that he had her pinned to a wall. Mentally Millicent looked at herself, tall for her family at five foot six and thick around the waist had made her schoolmates compare her to a female version of Crabbe and her surly attitude at the teasing had not helped matters. Long brown hair fell past her shoulders in a thick wave with not a hint curl to soften the long look it gave her. Her mother had once said she was the spitting image of her paternal great-grandfather, and after looking at the portrait of the Bulstrode patriarch Millicent had to agree she did eerily resemble the bold featured man which unfortunately for her was not a very feminine look one wished to have.

"What's your name?" Millicent glared at him, only a foolish Order member would want to exchange pleasantries when they were trying to scare information out of their hostage. He glared at her, his fingers tightening minutely on her throat, "I asked your name."

"Bulstrode," Millicent whispered her throat working against his hand frantically as her pulse jumped at the growled words.

He nodded satisfied, fingers loosening just as quickly as they tightened, "Where is my sister? Is she alright?"

He asked it so rushed that the words slurred together and it took Millicent a moment before she realized that he was asking about the girl she had left not fifteen minutes before. Sneering, "She is a prisoner, how do you think she is."

His expression was thunderous, as if he couldn't believe the words she had just spoke, but then it started. Just a small twitch at the corners of his mouth a second before it became a half smile of sorts, Millicent stared at those lips watching as the full bottom lip turned upwards to match its counterpart. It was one of the few features on his face that still hinted at the beauty that once was so evident.

"Where is she," Millicent flicked her eyes to the door, "She's close then?"

"You can't hope to escape, you will be killed before you even reach the-," Millicent hissed, only to be cut short by his hand tightening.

"And you will be dead before I leave this room if you don't watch your tongue," Millicent glared at him in response, "Now, you are going to tell me where she is."

"Across the hall two cells down," Millicent rasped, hands coming struggling between their bodies trying to free herself, his body shifted though to keep her pinned in place.

"Easy or else I will be forced to do something you will not like," he warned, Millicent stilled her movements, he smiled again though this time it didn't quite reach his eyes, "You are going to give her a message for me? Tell her to stay calm, we will be out of here by morning, do you understand?"

"Yes," Millicent snapped, "But how do you propose to do that when by morning you are going to be in the hands of one of the Death Eater Lord's inner circle?"

Weasley had the nerve to laugh, "I don't suppose you would be willing to simply be quiet about this?"

Millicent glared at him, "I am going to laugh when they kill you."

He leaned down, his breath hot on her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "And I am going to smile when they cart you off to prison for the rest of your fucking life."

Her wand slashed through the air, Millicent gave a gasp as the silencing charm was lifted and he stepped away from her. Sagging against the wall in relief she put a hand to her throat as the harshness of his fingers was lost. Rubbing her bruised neck she only had a moment to wonder what was happening before the door was blasted off it's hinges and three young Death Eaters stormed into the room. Millicent watched as they charged the wounded man, her wand dropping to the ground as he threw his hands up to defend himself against their attack.

"Are you alright Millie?" Millicent turned to look at Gregory Goyle, the blank looking face giving nothing away other than mild curiosity as the others beat Weasley into the ground, "When you weren't in the kitchens I knew something was wrong, it is our tea time after all."

Millicent gave him a shaky smile, eyes flickering back to the pain filled blue ones of the rebound man on the floor, "I'm fine Greg. He caught me by surprise is all."

"He didn't hurt you did he," Greg asked his forehead wrinkling at the thought.

Millicent almost laughed at the gargantuan man, instead she used his momentary distraction to pick up her wand and tuck it safely in her robes before skirting around him and out into the corridor. Hurrying down the hall Millicent only gave a moments hesitation when she passed by the girl's cell, shaking her head though she disappeared around the corner and began to run away from the man who had touched her more in the space of five minutes than anyone had in her life.

* * *

Harry bit at the nail of his thumb, not even noticing that he had already bitten it down to the quick and was now chewing on the flesh. Shifting on his feet he tried to blend in with the wall behind him, conscious that more than just a passing glance of curiosity was being sent his way by the people surrounding him. Unruly hair falling in his eyes he stifled the urge to scream at the eyes to gawk at someone else for a change instead of him. Instead he continued to bite his thumb, the taste of blood going overlooked as he concentrated on what Alastor Moody was saying.

"It seems that the Aberdeen's work was indeed taken with the Weasley siblings when they were captured," Moody pulled a map up onto the table, pointing out the spot where the Aberdeen cottage once stood; "From what we have gathered it was a silencing mission. Damn bastards didn't even now what they were hitting when they went in."

"Does that mean that the commission could be undiscovered?" Nymphadora Tonks blurted out, her hand firmly encased in Remus Lupin's, "I mean if they didn't know who they were hitting when they attacked then they might not consider the journal of any value…"

"We will assume that they do know though," Minerva McGonagall stood up, her eyes flicking to Harry's, "As such the commission is lost, and we need to focus on getting those children out of there."

"My sources say that they are being held in a castle in the north," Moody continued giving his wand a wave the castle in question floated eerily above its location on the map, "If a three man team were to go in here at the is low point in the wall, they might have a chance to startle the night guard at the break of dawn."

Harry turned his attention to the quiet group of Weasley's gathered around the table, the brothers were exchanging looks and from the grim set of their jaws he knew they meant to be the ones to go in for the rescue mission. Mrs.Weasley was sitting firmly ensconced in her husbands' arms, worry and grief running track marks down her face. Stepping forward he took a deep breath, "I want to be a part of the mission."

* * *

Draco sneered behind the cover of his hood at the sniveling Peter Pettigrew, barely inclining his head to the other man he took his place at one of the lower level tables. Draco took a sip of his wine watching as fellow Death Eaters filed into the great hall, the seats filling in quickly as no one wanted to miss the opportunity to gawk at the Order members being offered up as the main entrée. The hall was reverberating with quiet conversations, as Death Eaters and supporters chatted free of the oppressing presence of Voldemort. Draco leaned back in his chair watching as his former house mates and friends took their seats some at tables above him and only a few below. The ones that garnered his real attention were the ones that had like status as him, underlings still trying to prove themselves but had yet to make a true impression on the inner circle, but Draco couldn't help but notice the progress of people he had once considered beneath him. Theodore Nott had moved up two tables sine the last gathering of ranks, but Draco knew this was more the result of his father's smooth talking and affection than Theo's qualifications.

Pansy Parkinson sat beside Waldon McNair the heavy set man's hand upon her thigh marking her as his newest mistress, and taking her from the drudges of dungeon duty as efficiently as a wedding ever could. Draco gave the pug nosed blonde a silent toast to her conquest before turning his attention to Gregory Goyle who had joined him at the table. The other man's brow was furrowed in concentration that Draco had seldom seen outside of concern given to food.

"What is wrong with you," Draco asked pushing his hood back as his former bodyguard and friend took a seat next to him.

"Millicent," Greg's eyes all but disappeared as he squinted in concentration, "That Weasley did something to her-."

"Hello chaps," Draco and Greg both turned to look at Blaise Zabini as he sat down on the other side of Greg, "I didn't think that I would make it back in time. So what has been happening here?"

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the Italian instead he turned hi attention to the men who were slowly filling up the high table. His father was talking in a hushed manner with his old potions master Severus Snape, both men to the right of the center chair. His mother and the other wives of the inner circle were seated at an adjacent table, the sole exception being Bellatrix Lestrange who was on the center chair's left. His eyes narrowing slightly before he forced his attention away from the wild haired brunette Draco found the room silencing as if someone had cast a spell. His back stiffening he watched as Voldemort strode forward with a benevolent smile on his reptilian face.

As one the entire assembly rose to their feet, Draco glanced around as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Greg and one of Fenrir's underlings, his eyes roaming over the blank faces or the open looks of admiration that were on those around him. Delicately sniffing he shifted his gaze to his mother whose eyes were already on him, her light blue eyes were a lighter version of her sisters but still had the same arresting quality that Bellatrix used for her advantage. Narcissa Malfoy gave her son an assessing acknowledgement that made Draco's spine stiffen in pride at seeing the look of confidence in him in her eyes. Voldemort had taken his seat by the time that Draco had turned his attention to the high table once more, staying on his feet he waited with a slouch in his shoulders that would still seem as if he were standing straight if he were anyone but a Malfoy.

"Be seated," Voldemort ordered his smile not faltering as hundreds of Death Eaters took their seats. Once silence had taken the hall again he spoke, "I am pleased to see all of my friends together again."

Draco almost snorted at the polite clapping that engulfed the hall, Voldemort only had to raise his long fingered hand before silence once again engulfed the hall, "I have seen the ravages that this battle for our life has taken on you, my friends. I have seen the toll it has taken on you in your lives, in your children's lives."

People muttered in agreement more than half having children already being trained in the Dark Arts, and older members having lost children in the fighting. Draco calmly plucked a grape off the table centerpiece, popping the fruit in his mouth he chewed as he watched his father nod in agreement to Voldemort's flowery words.

"I tell you my friends, that our pain, our loss will be rewarded. I tell you this because tonight I have a surprise for you," Voldemort gave a small chuckle, turning he tilted his body towards Bellatrix who practically curled into him, "Bring them in."

Draco's eyes remained on Voldemort and the other's in the inner circle as the doors once again opened and the entire assembly turned their attention to the pair being presented. Draco could hear the salvation of the hall as the two red heads were brought to the center before the high table. Once the two siblings were in his line of sight he gave them a glance, the girl was glaring at his father in particular but seemed to be showing Severus as much disdain. Draco felt his curiosity peaked when he realized that the small red head was avoiding meeting the Dark Lord's gaze.

"I offer to you, my friends these two _Weasleys_," Voldemort sneered the word, "The bright future of the Order given to us on a silver platter. Fenrir I believe you know this boy."

The were wolf, seated at he furthest seat from the center chair yet still at the high table licked his lips before answering, "Some of the sweetest flesh I have ever tasted, my lord. My I have the pleasure of having him?"

Draco almost joined in the laughter at seeing the open revulsion that appeared on the two siblings faces. He instead plucked another grape from the table and munched on it, watching as the girl tried to step closer to her brother her eyes flickering back to Severus with more frequency than before.

"If you win him then you may have him," Voldemort said simply, his own disdain for the werewolf showing briefly before he continued, "These lovely specimens are going to the highest bidder."

The eruption of wonder and whispers was almost deafening, Draco gritted his teeth against the urge to vomit. Voldemort smiled indulgently though, his snake like eyes crinkling up at the edges, "I open the floor to bidders. Those who I deem worthy shall be given the Weasley of their choice."

The room erupted in a cacophony of noise as underlings began to shout out the gold and trinkets that they would give over to their Lord should he just choose them over their comrade. Draco watched as men and women alike acted much like the monkeys he had seen on display in muggle zoos when he was younger. Running a hand through his hair he waited for the noise to stop, patiently reaching for more grapes as the noise grew.

"Imagine having that at your beck and call," Greg said pointing to the siblings.

"I wouldn't mind having the little Weaslette to rub my feet and fetch me things," Blaise muttered, Draco smirked as he watched the violet eyed man give the red head an open look of admiration.

"Silence," Voldemort ordered, Draco folded his hands across his chest as he waited for the pale man to continue, "It seems that some of you are most eager to sign over to me your fortunes, but you forget that all these things are already mine. As my loyal friends and followers you have given everything too our cause."

Draco gave a low snicker as the assembly grew silent with apprehension. Voldemort turned to his commanders, "I think that these _purebloods_ are worth more than just gold, don't you Severus. You taught both of them, what do you believe they are worth?"

Severus gave the two an insolent glare that reminded Draco of all the looks he had given Potter and the Weasley in his own year. A flash of a memory intruded in his mind of a small redhead sitting alone at a table in the library her shoulders drooping as she wrote diligently in a worn leather diary. He remembered the dark circles under her eyes and the wishful innocence of those eyes that had slowly grown haunted with time. Shaking his head to clear the memory Draco focused instead on his plate, which was sadly empty in his opinion.

"They are Weasley's my lord," Severus said simply, "The oldest and the youngest, perhaps the best of the bunch but still Weasley's."

"What would you give me for one of them?" Voldemort asked, Draco could practically see the wheels turning in the older man's mind.

Severus glanced toward Draco, the two connecting for a moment and Draco could almost see the old professor in him debating the answer before he opened his mouth, "I would give you a Draught of the Living Dead for one of them, so as I could administer it to them and be done with it."

Voldemort laughed, the hall reverberating with it as the Death Eaters sat in silence before joining in with sporadic chuckles. Holding a hand up was an unnecessary but ritual so Voldemort did so, "Sold, for the price of a Sleeping Draught."

Draco felt a bark of laughter tickling his throat and every lecture his father had ever given him and every disapproving look echoed in his mind were the only thing that kept him from making a noise, but he couldn't keep the slight pull of his lips in amusement. Leaning forward he arched an eyebrow in interest as Voldemort continued, "I think Severus that considering your history perhaps the male would be better suited for you. That is if you can stand the sight of him, Fenrir does enjoy his work so."

Fenrir growled from his end of the table causing the crowd to erupt in laughter before falling silent as Voldemort continued, "Well Severus what do you say to my generosity."

Draco could feel the assembly as a whole suck in their breath with anticipation, Severus calmly locked his fingers over his plate, "I would have to humbly thank you my Lord for your generosity in this _gift_."

"You as ever have approached the situation with the delicate disdain that I have so admired in you Severus," Voldemort smiled indulgently, "Now who is to have the girl? A pureblooded witch…is she untouched I wonder? Such a thing is rare these days but the possibility is rather enticing isn't it?"

Draco even joined in the speculative leers that surveyed the small red head who was shifting on her feet to escape the unwanted attention. Her brother looked paler than before but his shoulders and back were the ramrod straight of a soldier at attention. Draco had to admire the gumption of the man in the face of what was certainly his worst nightmare come to life. But gumption only went so far when the Dark Lord had his mind set on something.

"Who will the girl go to?" Draco could feel the men and more than a handful of the women lean forward in their seats in hopes of getting a passing glance from their Lord and gather his favor so that he might pick them.

Voldemort looked around assessing all those gathered with a sharp eye, Draco felt those eyes land on him and a warning shiver of trepidation sounded up his spine, "Young Malfoy, what would you give me for this girl?"

Draco looked down at his hands before glancing at the young red head, "Nothing, I do not want the chit."

The hall gave a gasp as Voldemort glared at Draco, who was by no accounts in high standing with their Lord as it was. Voldemort turned to Lucius, "I was hoping that your son would be more willing to accept my generosity, but it seems that he has not learned his lesson yet."

"I apologize my Lord," Lucius glared at Draco, "I have done all I could to instill in him the values and traits befitting a Malfoy but it seems his mother's tendency towards being soft to him has made a more lasting impression than anything of my doing."

Voldemort nodded sage like in understanding, "It seems that you are in needs of a new wife and son Lucius, as these are inadequate to one of your station."

Draco glanced at his mother who was sitting regal like in her chair looking alone next to the others who were not so subtly inching away from her. Narcissa didn't even so much as flinch as her husband and his Lord discussed her dismissal as wife to Lord Malfoy. Draco's fist tightened in outrage as his mother simply took her social demise with the same elegance and bravery that she had dealt with things all his life. Draco sneered at his father as the man gave Voldemort a nod of approval for his decision.

"Well it would certainly put a thorn in Arthur Weasley's side if his only daughter were to become your new wife," Voldemort savored the idea like a child with his favorite candy.

"My lord," Severus interrupted his tone apologetic, "The logistics of such a thing will make it more than difficult for our cause."

Lucius glared at his lifelong friend, but Draco wanted to stand up and applaud his godfather. Voldemort nodded, "Then there is only one solution. She is to become your mistress."

* * *

AN: Well this took some time but here it is, and if you like please tell me. Also my counter parts have their own stories, just look at our page. T seems to be the most prolific but K's stuff is just as worth reading. So go and support our bad habit and read their stories. Love to everyone and hugs if you can figure out where the story is going, I love reading people's guesses.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco felt as if his lungs were being seized by a giant pair of hands, leaning forward he waited for the inevitable joke to come and the laughter of the hall to envelope him once more. The laughter never came though and Draco sat with his palms clenched in his lap as his mother was publicly humiliated.

"My lord," the hall turned as one to the pale blonde standing demurely but defiantly to the side of the high table. Draco leaned forward as his mother walked around the table to stand parallel to the two Weasley's, "If I might have a say in this matter."

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix his dark haired companion raised her eyebrow before turning her attention back to the three people in front. An indulgent smile carving into his pale face he nodded, "Of course Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa bowed her head in polite humbleness, "It seems that my lord that you have only heard one side of the facts concerning my family."

Draco stiffened as his attention turned from his mother to his silently fuming father. He knew few people in the assembled to catch the irritation that was rippling under the surface of the mask his father was presenting. Eyes locked on the rumbling volcano Draco listened to his mother as she circled around the two captives with elegance of a ballerina.

"My gracious husband has blamed the failings of our son on my shoulders," Draco could feel the eyes of the hall turn to him, "Our son has failed…"

Draco closed his eyes briefly; opening them after only a moment's hesitation and his own mask was more firmly in place. Leaning negligently back in his chair he thrust his chin forward proudly as if welcoming the shame he had brought to his family name with joy.

His mother continued with a slightly haughtier tone in her voice, "But the blame for his failure should not fall on my shoulders alone. You know of my family, the House of Black is not only of noble and proud lineage but it can truly trace its origins back to Merlin himself which is something that my own husband can not. If anyone has been an influence of the wrong sort on my offspring it is his tainted blood."

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or hang his head in shame at his mother's performance. His hands unclenched though and he allowed himself an ounce of relaxation.

"I believe sir," Narcissa brought a hand up to lift a lock of wild hair from the young girl's shoulder. Weighing the curl in her hand she sifted the hairs through her fingers before letting it drop, "That the Weasley's can trace their own lineage back to Avalon as well. A noble line of blood that is only darkened by their preference towards lesser beings."

"Interesting is it not that the only daughter of such a rich heritage should fall into your hands," Narcissa swept around the two siblings her silken robes brushing against Bill's dirty trouser leg, "A linking of the two bloodlines would bring about something far more desirable than the bastard child of my darling husband."

Silence wasn't an apt description of the hall after the last of Narcissa's words had reverberated off their ears. Draco couldn't help the nagging feeling creeping up his spine at the contemplative look on Voldemort. He felt Greg shift next to him and the eyes of Blaise more than once linger on him. Still he kept his posture to the same degree of insolence that had served him for the most part so far.

"Are you suggesting that your son marry this girl," Bellatrix called out her laughter making it hard to understand her, "Cissy-."

"And why not? This girl has been touched by the Dark Lord himself," Draco swept his eyes up and down the girl her brother's arm was wrapped around her middle anchoring her to his solid strength. Narcissa turned to look at the red head, "She is pure and a child from their union would be the perfect blessing to your rule. A peace offering to the Order once they are conquered. You must admit my lord that such a thing is not utterly repulsive."

Voldemort tapped a long pale finger on his chin, turning he gave Lucius a cold smile, "Such a thing does have its appeal."

"My lord," Lucius began his mask breaking slightly, "My lord I can not-."

"It seems that today is to be a day full of celebration," Voldemort interrupted, "Severus you have performed bindings before, have you not?"

"Yes my lord," Severus looked at the red head his eyes blank but his words were hesitant.

"Good," Voldemort turned to Narcissa, "Very well spoken Lady Malfoy, very well spoken."

Narcissa bowed, her mouth was set but her eyes were gleaming with triumph, "I thank you my lord."

"Well then let us begin," Voldemort voice called out over the quite hall, "Young Malfoy come forward to claim your bride."

* * *

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Looks like a walking corpse," Harry took a deep breath his head falling back against the cold wall waiting for the people talking to pass. He knew they were talking about him, it seemed all the Order lately had been talking about him. How he stalked through Grimmuald Place like a ghost. How he could barely lift his wand without tremors racking his body, never to his face though. They were much to polite to talk about him to his face and so the only time he got a truthful answer out of any of them was when he was hidden from their eyes and could just let the voices wash over him.

The sound of their whispered conversation and footsteps drifted down the hallway as they walked by the corner where he was hidden. Pushing himself off the wall he gripped the wall to help support himself as he made his way to the library. He was out of breath by the time that he pushed the heavy oak door open, his shoulders slumped he leaned against the wood and forced it closed with his body weight.

"You should be resting," Harry grunted in response to the subtle reprimand walking over he fell onto the split seamed leather chair before the fire place.

His green gaze settling on the blonde across from him, "You should be too."

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "It isn't it funny when you are sick how everyone expects you to rest despite how much is going on around you."

"People are funny like that," Harry smiled at her, "They tend to care about you even when you don't want them too."

A wide carefree smile was his reward and Harry felt a little like himself to see her smile at him so normally. He leaned back in the chair slumping down so that his feet were on the bricks right before the flames. Sighing as the warmth permeated his cold body, "What are you reading?"

"A love story," Luna held up the book spine for him to see the title, "My Mum was a big fan of these muggle stories. Use to read them when she wasn't working…sometimes even when she was."

"My Aunt reads them too," leaning forward he held his hand out for the book, both of them ignoring the slight shake of his fingers as his hand waited in the air between their chairs. Luna passed the book over to him, adjusting the blanket she had wrapped around her lap when she was done. Harry turned the book over and over in his hand, "The Black Lyon. What's it about?"

Pushing a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear Luna leaned her head against the side of the chair, "Girl and boy meet and fall in love, get married. A bunch of problems get in the way of their being together but they get through them and live a very happy life."

Harry turned the book over in his hands. Flicking through a few of the pages his brow furrowed, "Luna-."

"Ahh, there you are," both Luan and Harry turned to look at Hermione standing in the door way, "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"I was just having a chat with Luna," Harry pushed himself to his feet as Hermione approached his legs shaking a bit, "I didn't expect you back from shopping just yet."

Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek in greeting, her arm going around his waist a little to easily for Harry's comfort. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be held without the feeling of being held up. Shrugging off the feeling of sickness he let Hermione hold him up.

"You medicine is ready," Hermione stated flatly, "You have to take it now before it gets cold…"

Giving Luna a sheepish smile he let the wild haired brunette walk him out of the room. Silence held them as they walked through the narrow hallways of Grimmuald Place to the bedroom that had at one time belonged to Sirius's brother Regulus. Harry had taken it as his own after coming of age, Hermione had moved into it a few months after that.

Easing his body down onto the bed Harry watched as Hermione bustled around the room, skirting the stacks of books that littered the floor more than the laundry did. Her hands deft and competent she poured out his potion into a goblet as he waited.

"I know you told the others that you wanted to go with them to get Ginny and Bill but I don't think that would be best-," Harry flopped backwards on the bed covering his face with a pillow to muffle her out. "Harry. Harry I'm being serious. You aren't getting better as quick as we thought you would and shouldn't be taking such risks."

"Risks? This isn't like when we use to sneak around under my cloak Mione," Harry muttered throwing the pillow aside and propping himself up on his elbows he stared up at her, "This is Ginny, Hermione. She-."

"Is a great friend," holding the smoking mug out to him she stepped between his legs, "And someone who wouldn't want our only hope to risk his life in a rescue mission that will probably result in more deaths than rescues."

Taking the mug from her he downed the contents in a large gulp. Setting the still smoking mug down, "You know what I would like right now?"

Hermione grinned, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, "What is that Mister Potter?"

Harry smiled pulling her down and turning so that she landed on her back under him, "You."

* * *

"I'm married," Ginny whispered her throat tightening up as she looked down at her left hand, "I'm married."

Draco watched her from his spot next to his mother, his own hand felt heavier than normal with the traditional circle of silver encompassing his third finger. Rolling his eyes he examined his new bride under the cover of his eyebrows. Her skirt was covered in dirt and what looked to be and smelled like from the contents of the slop jar. Hair so matted with leaves, sweat, dirt and the gods knows what else hung limply down her back framing a pale slightly green face that was at the moment directed at him with an unabashed look of fear written in wide blue gold eyes. Draco scowled at the emotion written so clearly on her face.

"Well now that that is settled," Narcissa pulled her gloves on as she walked to the door, "Draco, I expect you to handle this."

"Of course mother," Draco straightened bowing his head to his mother as she left them alone in the small cell like room.

Ginny's eyes if possible widened even farther than before as the regal blonde walked out of the room and she was left alone with the again slouching man in the corner. Mind flashing back to the ceremony that had only completed just moments ago….

"_Young Malfoy," Voldemort voice snapped through the stilted silence that had seized the hall since his announcement. Ginny turned her head to watch as the man in question stood up from his spot at the far end of the hall. Eyes caught on him in almost a painful stare Ginny matched his progress with trepidation. She could feel Bill beside her, his hand firm on her arm telling her without words that she would be alright. A shift of his head and cold dark eyes were locked with hers. Ginny remembered the first time that she had ever even spoken to Draco Malfoy, it had been at the book store her first year. He had been picking on Harry and she had opened her mouth before thinking, a trait she had thought solely belonged to Ron. Now ten years later she was about to be married to a man she had only ever spoken to with hatred. She watched as he came to a stop a few feet away from her, his eyebrow raised and a slight snarl to his lip marring the careless air he was portraying. _

"_My lord," Draco bowed, his hair falling into his eyes as his head fell down with more arrogance than was proper. _

"_Severus if you will," Voldemort practically purred as he watched his Potions Master sweep around the table to stand before the three in the middle of the floor. _

"_Weasley, come forward," Severus commanded his former pupil. His unease at the situation evident in the tight set of his mouth and the way his eyes lingered on the now sitting form of Narcissa Malfoy. When she refused to budge he strode forward and grabbed her by the arm._

"_Let her go," Bill growled holding her to him as Severus's fingers made to rip her away. His face flushed and the veins in the side of his neck became pronounced as he bared his teeth to the pale faced man._

"_A word of advice young Weasley," Voldemort called out, "It would be in your best interest to let your sister marry. Unless, you would like to see her dead instead?"_

_Bill looked down at her; Ginny started shaking her head holding him to her. He lowered his forehead to hers, "Gin-bean."_

"_No," Ginny whispered. Leaning into him she breathed in the familiarity of him beneath the stench of the dungeons that clung to them both, "No Bill. No."_

"_You have to," Bill whispered, "Once this is over-."_

"_Enough," Severus grabbed her and pulled her to stand next to Draco, "Take her hands."_

_Her eyes running with tears but Ginny didn't know that she just kept glancing back to her brother who was standing restrained only by his will power as she was bound to their enemy. Her hands were sweating but Ginny couldn't pull them away from the cold fingered grip that her husband…_

"Weasley," Draco was standing at the door his expression almost bored as he held it open, "This way."

"I want to talk to my brother," Ginny bite out, pushing herself further back into the corner.

"Even if I let you it wouldn't be possible," he reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out an embossed cigarette case. Lighting one with a muggle match he took a careful drag, "He and Severus left right after the _ceremony_."

Ginny felt her stomach drop to her knees, clutching at her shirt she turned to the wall trying to bury her-self into the stone. The scuff of shoes on the floor and the click of the lock in the door were the only goodbyes she got from her husband. He left her curled on her knees in the dank cell with her tears and thoughts to comfort her.

* * *

"This will be your room," Bill glowered at Severus. The older man either didn't notice or chose not to, instead he walked over to the fireplace and lit it with a well placed spell, "The bath is through there."

Bill felt his spine curl as he felt the frank appraisal of his former teacher. Straightening himself despite the uncomfortable feeling that the dark eyed man was giving him he didn't speak even when the Death Eaters robes brushed him on his way out.

"I will have your dinner sent to you," Severus stated as he closed the door.

Looking around the room Bill walked over to the window. It was sealed shut and took him a full minute of rubbing with his dirty sleeve to be able to see through it. Bill looked out at the clear night sky for help that he knew wasn't coming. After the ceremony he was given a brief glimpse of hope to talk to Ginny which was quickly squashed when Severus seized him by the arm and pulled him from the room. Now he was shut up in a room with only a bed and night stand, with cobwebs and a musty smell that reminded him of the attic at the Burrow. Shrugging out of the rag that had been at one time his favorite shirt, Bill yanked open the water closet door. It was as cramped as the bedroom, and the shower head was so low he knew he would be forced to duck to get his head under the spray. Cranking it all the way open Bill waited for the room to fill with steam, stepping out of his pants and shoes he moaned as the hot water hit his sore body. Water running through his hair Bill hissed as it hit open cuts along his upper back from where the guards had pounded him into the ground after he had held the Bulstrode girl. Smirking Bill wiped the water off his face, hands braced on the cool tile of the shower wall he let the water beat down on his back. Hanging his head down he watched as dirt and blood swirled with the water down the drain.

"Sirs I brought your food," Bill lifted his head at the reedy voice. Turning off the water he wrapped a raggedy towel around his waist and stepped out of the tub.

The small elf was in the same condition as the room. Dirty and tired looking the small creature seemed to be running on fumes as it set the tray of food down on the nightstand before turning to pick up his discarded rags of clothes. Leaning against the door jamb Bill waited for the elf to look up at him.

"I's will brings these back," the elf whispered as it ducked out of the room without looking at him. The door bounced back off the jamb in the elf's enthusiasm to leave, Bill's jaw dropped as the door remained open.

Grabbing the blanket from the bed he replaced the towel with the longer and larger coverage offered by the itchy wool. Holding it with one hand he crept to the door and eased it open, checking the landing Bill smiled at the lack of movement before heading out. His makeshift covering trailing behind him he crept along the dark hallway. Taking the stairs one cautious step at a time Bill winced as his foot raised an eerie sound.

"Rinhook," Bill sucked back into the shadows at the sound of Snape's voice. Breath held he watched the same elf that had taken his clothes and brought his abandoned dinner disappear into the only lit room visible. Creeping forward Bill put his eye to the crack provided by the open door.

"Did the Weasley boy give you any problems?" Snape asked. Bill angled his head to look at the dark shadow that was his keeper. Bill was surprised at how tense he looked in his own abode. Keeping to the shadows Bill kept an eye on the room as he crept to the front door. It had always been especially easy for him to detect the different levels of magic used, a trick that came in handy when dealing with troublesome curses set by Egyptian wizards. After Fenrir's attack though he had noticed a subtle change in his natural magic ability, an acuteness that as the full moon approached grew stronger. Eyes flashing in the darkness Bill glared at the wards around the doors and seeping along the walls. Turning back to the room Bill ducked when the elf moved and put him directly in Snape's line of sight.

"No's a Master Snape," the elf whispered his hands wringing his dirty loin cloth.

"Good," Snape ran a hand down his face before picking up the book that lay abandoned next to his chair, "You may go back to the castle now."

The elf disappeared with a crack. Leaving without seeing Bill lurking in the hallway with his hand holding up his dignity. As quietly as he could Bill began back up the stairs reaching the top landing just as the study door slammed shut and the sound of breaking glass echoed through the house. Stillness overcame the small house as Bill waited in his small room for anymore movement. Sleep overcame him and he never heard the front door wards being lifted and the only other occupant leaving before the skies began to grey with the early morning sunlight.

* * *

"You can't leave her down there," Blaise caught up to Draco's long legged strides easily. His black curls falling around his flushed face, "She's your wife-."

"No, she is a piece of baggage that thanks to my mother I am now saddled with," Draco shrugged out of his robes, draping it over his bed as he loosened the buttons of his shirt.

Blaise settled himself on the bed ignoring the disgruntled look that Draco sent him when he put his feet up on the spread. Stretching his stocky length out Blaise cushioned his head on his arms, "A piece of baggage that has a nice ass. You my friend are too picky."

"She's not my type, but if you want her so bad then why don't you go take her," Draco hissed throwing the almost half-smoked cigar into the unlit fireplace. Glaring at Blaise he shoved the Italian's legs off the bed, "I don't remember inviting you into my room as either."

"You use to didn't invite me when we were in school either but that didn't stop us from having some fun," Blaise pointed out his hand smoothing across Draco's shoulders, "It is your wedding night after all-."

Draco moved out of reach across the room, "And you aren't my type either…tonight at least."

Blaise pouted for a moment before shrugging and rising to his feet, "Perhaps I will pay your pretty wife a turn after all."

Draco turned to look at the fire grate, feeling as Blaise left him alone. Draco watched as the fire lit itself as the night grew cold. Turning he looked at the small room, a room that had at one time belonged to the second upstairs maid. Funny how his Uncle, a man who was well established in the Dark Arts had preferred maids and servants to house elves. Now years later his nephew and heir was living in one of those lowly servants rooms while his wife slept in a cell in the dungeon.

The first chuckle was little more than a hoarse cry escaping his throat. The next had an almost human feel to it that didn't have the hollow feel to it that most of his laughter had. He was holding his side within a few minutes the laughter still pouring out, leaning his head back Draco stared up at the ceiling. Still laughing he watched the shadows play across the stones and cracks. He knew he looked like he should belong in a bed at St. Mungo's but Draco couldn't stop the laughter. Slowly though it began to die down and he found himself gasping for breath his hand clutching at the wall.

"Damn," Draco muttered rubbing a hand on the back of his neck he looked indecisively at his bed before turning and walking out of the sparse room. His stride was angry and loud in the stone hallways the few Death Eaters that he encountered gave his retreating form mirth filled stares that only increased his stride. Reaching the lower level with in a few minutes Draco paused outside the cell he had left his wife in. His hand poised on the handle he took a calming breath before pulling the door open, "Come."

A.N.: Hehee- I got the internet for like a day so I thought I would post this. Love to K and T, I miss yout two so much. Oh and Kelli, I read both your updates and I about cried when I read Sakura and Kakashi had a son. Also the other one has a very interesting beginning that I can't wait to see what happens next with. And as for you Tenechia, well I am just waiting for some happiness with Kakashi and you are a creepy little devil but a damn good writer. Love to all who review! And who thought I was going to give Ginny to Lucius? Hehee, almost did but I couldn't in the end...well at least not in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

She was still covered in filth, making Draco's stomach turn as he pulled the door closed to his room. Her eyes were wide and wary as she scurried into the far corner away from him, pressing her back to the stone wall so that its solidness was protecting her back. Draco sneered at her before snapping his fingers, a few seconds later a bedraggled looking elf popped into the room bowing low so that its nose scrapped the ground, "How can I help you Master?"

"A tub and hot water, I don't think cleaning spells will do for this filth," Draco ordered his mouth still curled in a sneer as he motioned towards the girl in the corner, "Food too."

"Yes Master," the elf bowed again and disappeared with a pop leaving Draco to lean against the wardrobe staring at the silent girl glaring at him.

Draco snorted after a moment of sustained silence before pushing out of his lean when the elf appeared a moment later with a copper tub filled with water and a tray of meager offerings of food. Draco pointed the tub in front of the fireplace; eyeing the girl he dismissed the elf as soon as the food was placed on a newly conjured table. The room was strangely full of tension yet devoid of any sound other than their breathing. Draco sat down on the bed watching her with hooded eyes, "What are you waiting for?"

She glared at him, "You can't really expect me to take a bath while you're in here do you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "And you actually think I would give a damn about your body?"

Draco watched as the color rose in her cheeks, he almost laughed but managed instead to settle for an indifferent sounding snigger. She crossed her arms over her chest watching him warily as he stretched his feet out on the bed and positioned himself in a reclining pose. Closing his eyes, "I am due on watch in four hours so try not to make any noise."

He could practically hear her indecisiveness; it was as potent in the air as her underlying fear. She stank more of that than the refuse she was covered with, deliberately he kept his body relaxed luring her further into confusion. The rustle of clothing was quick and about as stealthy as a hippogriff in a china store. His hand shot to his wand and he had it drawn before she could even get her hand fully on the door handle, "I advise you to think about your choices Weasley. A bath in a room with your _husband_, someone who is most certainly unwilling to touch your body with even dragon hide gloves or a castle full of Death Eaters who have over indulged in homemade alcohol."

She flinched at his hidden threat and backed away from the door as if it were poison, "I hate you."

Draco cracked open an eye, "The feeling is mutual Weasley. Now bathe before I am forced to Imperio you to get rid of the stench."

Her eyes were disbelieving but he didn't lower his wand forcing her to choose. He smirked when she lifted her hands to the hem of her shirt pausing when his eyes stayed on her. Snorting he relaxed back into the lumpy bed, closing his eyes mockingly.

Ginny studied him her hands clenching in her shirt hem, waiting for him to jump at her or something. She stood for ten minutes waiting for any sign before giving up and deciding that Malfoy was placidly ignoring her. Stepping forward she frowned before turning her back to him and pulling her dirty shirt over her head. The steam rising off the water was warming her despite the cold of the room in general. Dropping her shirt to the floor she stepped out of her shoes and skirt. Daring a glance at Malfoy she was startled, as he appeared to be sleeping. Hands on the fastenings of her bra she turned her attention back to the tub of water and stripped the rest of her clothes off. Cautiously she stepped into the tub, sighing as she sank into the water up to her shoulders. Reaching for the soap and rag that the elf had left Ginny forced herself to ignore the prone form only a few feet away as she washed away the filth that had been clinging to her skin since she had woken up in the dungeons. Leaning her head back she crouched down so that she could rinse the soap out of the tangled mass. Coming up she brushed her hands against her eyes before opening them, and reaching for a towel to dry off with.

"Who knew the youngest Weasley had such a body hidden beneath those hand-me-downs," Ginny jerked back under the water, her knees coming up as she ducked down so that the water was around her neck. Staring at the fully alert looking blonde she cursed as he sat up.

"You said you wouldn't look," Ginny muttered her arms crossing to cover her breasts.

Rising to his feet Malfoy crossed the room to the door, "I said I wouldn't touch but you belong to me now Weasley so you might as well get use to me and whatever I choose to do to you."

"Fuck you Malfoy," Ginny whispered her face flushing with anger, "I don't belong to anyone."

Malfoy's lips curled into a mockery of a smile, "Keep it up princess and I just might show you how much you belong to me."

Ginny snarled at him, "Touch me and you will wish you had never been born."

"Cross me and I will let you meet a few of my friends once I am done with you," Malfoy promised, his hand on the knob he opened the door, "I suggest you learn your place."

Ginny was ready to tell him exactly what she thought of him when he swept through the door and slammed it closed. She sat crouched in the tub till the water grew cold waiting for him to return. Goosebumps sprouting on her body as she stood up reaching for the towel, shivering Ginny dried herself off as quickly as she could. A loud pop had her spinning around holding the towel to her body, the small elf from earlier bowed low as it began picking up her discarded clothes and snapped its fingers making the tub disappear.

"Mistress needs Miggins all she needs is to call," the elf said as it bowed once more before disappearing.

Ginny stalked to the wardrobe, yanking open the doors she rifled through the drawers at the bottom for suitable clothes to wear. Disgust rifling through her she pulled out a pair of boxers and an undershirt. Once dressed she let out a calming breath turning to look around the empty room a flash of green caught her eye. Brows furrowing Ginny turned to look at the bottom of the wardrobe. Buried beneath tattered shirts and pants was a Slytherin quidditch jersey, pulling the fabric free Ginny frowned at the familiar number and name sewn onto the back.

"Put that back," the words were harsher than anything that he had said to her all night and made her drop the jersey to the semi-clean stone floor. Malfoy closed the door with a sharp click, tossing the blankets in his hands down on the damp spot where the tub had been only moments ago.

Ginny glared at him, "I didn't know you were the sentimental type Malfoy. Keeping your school jersey after all this time."

His face was devoid of emotion as he looked her up and down, "Making yourself at home?"

"I had nothing to wear once that elf took my clothes," she said defensively, "Believe me I wouldn't wear your clothes if I didn't have a choice."

Draco dismissed her arrogantly, stepping further into the room he shrugged out of his formal robes, "I suggest you learn to keep your mudblood loving hands to yourself, or else you will loose them."

Ginny stiffened her palms itching to bury her fist in his smug face. She moved backwards as he stepped forward, playing the helpless damsel was trying but necessary if she wanted to be able to surprise him so that she could get to her brother. She watched as Malfoy stepped on the fallen jersey as he stepped around her on the way to the bed. He carefully draped himself on the bed kicking his boots off as he stretched out.

"Where am I supposed to sleep," Ginny muttered looking at the small space on the bed next to him with trepidation.

Draco lifted his head from the pillow, "On the floor, sorry I don't have a dog for you to curl up with but there is a rat living in the hall if you want to go find it."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious. I am not sleeping on the floor Malfoy."

He sat up his shirt falling open to reveal a tone pale chest that was only marred by a jagged scar running across his chest to disappear in his pants near his right hip. Ginny glared at the scar wondering when he had undone his shirt, "I am not an animal Malfoy I will not sleep on the floor like one."

"Really," he swung his legs off the bed, "Well then you won't be doing much sleeping then."

Laying back down he waved his hand to dim the lights, plunging them into darkness. Ginny huffed but remained where she was. It wasn't until the bed creaked as he shifted that she realized he was sleeping and had forgotten about her completely. Muttering under her breath she fumbled to the blankets he had tossed aside. Curling up in a corner as far away from him she leaned her head against the wall and tried to focus on something other than the sleeping man only a few feet away.

* * *

Luna smiled at the healer as she held her arm out for the wizard to check her blood pressure. The grizzled haired man gave her a blank look before turning away, "Everything seems to be in order Miss Lovegood."

Luna nodded, swinging her feet she hummed a song she had heard on the wireless the night before. Hands braiding a torn piece of the paper cover to the examine table she was sitting on, "Have you ever wondered why people say eat an apple a day to keep the doctor away? Apples don't do much of anything really-."

"Luna are you ready," Luna looked up at Tonks and smiled, "Do you like apples?"

"The green ones with some peanut butter on them aren't half bad," Tonks answered automatically her hair was a dull brown and her complexion was that of a middle eastern woman giving her an exotic look that was atypical of the clumsy auror. Giving the medi-wizard a knowing look she helped the blonde off the exam table, "Come on."

Luna reached for her jacket, "Green apples? Those are the tart ones aren't they? My mother always put them in pies. I never thought of eating them with peanut butter."

"And marshmallows," Tonks suggested as she held the door open for the younger woman.

"Perhaps we can have some for dinner?" Luna gave her friend a hopeful look, "There is a muggle market down the lane from Harry's place."

"Perhaps, but you won't be the one going in to get it," Tonks reached into a pouch at her side pulling out some floo powder, "Here get on home I will get your apples."

Luna calmly threw the powder into the fireplace and whispered her destination, closing her eyes against the soot she landed in heap in the library fireplace of Grimmauld place. Dusting herself off Luna glanced around the big empty room, "Hello?"

"How'd you know I was here," Harry's voice called out from an empty chair, a shimmering like ripples on water and Harry appeared sitting slouched in the chair across the room.

Luna smiled shrugging her shoulders she walked over to him, picking up the book that was resting in his lap, "Dostoevsky, Hermione must be rubbing off on you."

Harry blushed, "She did recommend it but I have to admit the first half is a bit more than confusing."

Tossing the book back to him she grinned, "Tonks is getting us apples and marshmallows for dinner tonight. Hopefully they will be free of Rightening Blight."

He nodded his mouth firmly shut to prevent himself from asking what the hell she was talking about. Getting up he folded his invisibility cloak under his arm and started to the door, "I will see you at dinner-Luna!"

Harry wasn't quick enough to catch the blonde as she fell to the floor in a heap. Falling to his knees beside her inert body Harry's shaking hands shoved her hair out of her face. Luna's eyes were rolled back in her head her mouth moving but the words coming out were little more than a mumble. Leaning down till his ear was brushing her lips Harry struggled to hear her.

"…_Two joined in fashion old_," her voice was eerily similar to one he had only heard himself once. Holding himself up on quaking arms he willed himself to listen more carefully so that he could repeat everything later, _"Lightning strikes the haunted son, her nature unknown she conquerors what was once thought lost. Nature's fire the two shall make bringing a future twice blessed…"_

Her labored breathing caused his ear to tingle at the warmth rushing by it but Harry stayed crouched low in his position waiting for more. Luna's hand came up to brush at his hair, "You smell nice, clean and quite wonderful if I must say so myself."

Harry shuddered as her fingers brushed the back of his neck, shaking his head like a dog he turned his head so that he could look at her, "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly, how long was I out for this time," Luna quirked an eyebrow her fingers still in his hair. Breathing returning to normal she looked to be quite comfortable on the floor of the library with him leaning over her like some kind of invalid lecher.

"Only a few minutes," Harry supplied, pushing himself up he could feel his shoulder give a little threatening to send him crashing back onto her prone body, "A little help please."

Luna trailed her hand down from the back of his head to his side giving him a shove as she pushed herself up, "Here then. I am glad that curse didn't affect my Seeing after all."

Harry smiled, "Any idea what this one was about?"

"It's kind of hazy," Luna frowned, "Like I am seeing it through a fog…this one doesn't seem as stable as the others I've had."

"Like it could change," Harry supplied, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Does it have to do with the raid tonight you think?"

"No," Harry was surprised at how sure her voice was, it had always been more than just a little airy since he had met her and this had to be the first time that he had heard some force behind her words, "But rather what the raid is for."

"For?" Harry and Luna both looked up to find Charlie standing at the door, "Had another vision did you?"

"Yes, but it didn't make any sense," Luna held her hand up to the second oldest Weasley letting him pull her to her feet and steady her, "Thank you Charles."

Charlie rolled his eyes turning to Harry he held a hand down. The dark haired man smiled his thanks as Charlie lifted him up. Once on his own feet he turned to Luna, "You should go talk to Remus about that vision."

"I will," Luna waved them off, "The others are waiting for you two."

* * *

Draco stared down at the sleeping form of his wife. Red hair tangled around her face Ginny let out a whimper and curled further into herself. Swiftly before he could rationalize his actions he was bending down and picking up her limp body. She wasn't as light as she looked was the first thought that flashed through his head as he straightened. Blankets tangling around him he took the two steps needed to cross the room and deposited his burden somewhat gently on the bed. Stepping back he watched in bafflement as she snuggled into the warmth his body had left behind on the lumpy cot. He had never seen such abandonment on anyone before, at least not an adult. Grabbing his coat Draco stomped from the room, his hand catching the door before it could slam shut was more of an instinct than a conscious thought. Stuffing his arms into his coat he glanced at his pocket watch, twelve past his scheduled time to be on duty. Picking up his pace he reached a full out run by the time he reached the stairwell to the battlements.

"Your late," Draco nodded to the disgruntled Death Eater who stalked by him on his way up.

Settling himself in a corner that protected him from the strong winds but still gave him a good view of the south facing yard and wards. Rubbing his hands together grey eyes stared bored out over the darkness. Minutes slowly turned into hours as Draco stood at casual attention. His mind blank in the numbing darkness thankful for not the first time in his life that his father despised him so.

* * *

Harry swallowed down the vial that Ron handed to him wordlessly, "Thanks."

Ron nodded moving on to give his father one last hug before he and Harry joined the others for the raid. It was a four man group, small and quick something that made it safer and all the more dangerous than anything they had ever been on. Harry was forced to rear guard, his wand linked to the others so that if the mission went south he could get out or get help depending on the situation. Charlie was standing in the corner with Oliver Wood the two going over the few renderings of the castle that they had. Oliver had volunteered after everyone agreed that the raiding party shouldn't be completely composed of Weasleys, Arthur being the main voice of contention in that argument. His sons finally agreeing after he broke down and cried that he would be damned if he was going to loose more children than he had to.

"Do you think that Ginny will want to come back?" Luna's voice broke through the quiet hum that surrounded the occupants of the room. Thirteen pairs of eyes turned to stare incredulously at the fragile blonde wrapped in a tartan blanket. Oblivious of the eyes Luna found Harry's wide eyed stare, "It's always changing, depending on the decision of the moment nothing is ever what it could be."

Harry nodded leaning forward, "Do you know something Luna?"

She smiled beatifically at him, "Knowing isn't always knowledge."

Fred took a hesitant step forward only to find Charlie's hand heavy on his arm, "Let her be."

Reaching out Luna grabbed Harry's hand, "It's almost over, just a little bit longer and then everything will be alright."

Fingers brushing Harry felt her press something cold and hard into his hand, "Watch out for the briars."

As quietly as she appeared she was out the door leaving more than just a feeling of unease in the group gathered. Fred was the first to break the silence, "Stranger and stranger everyday."

Charlie cuffed his brother up the back of the head, "Leave it Freddy-boy."

"Just saying she hasn't been quite right since the attack," George pointed out for his twin, "Ofcourse she was never normal to begin with. Remember those radish earrings that she always wore."

A universal snicker went through those gathered. Harry remained quiet staring at medallion that Luna had given him. It was flat, round, and plain with a leather strip attached not the usual outlandish gift he had come to expect from Luna but still just as strange.

"Here let me," Hermione took the necklace from him stepping around him to tie it in place, "She must have had another vision."

"Must have," Harry murmured stepping away from Hermione as soon as she was finished conscious of at least one set of eyes on them.

"You know you are being stupid right," Hermione whispered moving around him tugging at his jacket like a mother hen, "Risking yourself on a suicide mission-."

"Mione," Harry whispered gathering her hands up in his, "Stop. We have been over this."

"I can still think you are being ridiculously stupid," tears in her eyes she glared up at him, "And don't tell me that I am being ridiculous because I am worried. I am behaving in a perfectly normal way-."

Harry sent up a silent prayer and pulled her into his chest. As weak as he was she went more than willingly arms wrapping around him as he took a step back to brace himself with the impact of her body. Ron's eyes met his over the head of bushy brown hair, a grudging animosity was behind those familiar blue eyes that made his heart clench. But life went on and any feelings of resentment that Ron felt towards his friend was over shadowed by his need to get his sister and brother back. Carefully Harry pulled himself from her grip, "Let go Hermione."

Walking over to stand with Oliver, Harry gave a faint smile to his former captain, "Good night isn't it Potter?"

Harry grunted, "The best I've seen in awhile. Thanks for vouching for me by the way."

It had been a sore point that no one wanted Harry to go on the raid. Either thinking he was to important to risk on such a high risk mission or to infirmed to be of any use. Oliver and Charlie had both pointed out that Harry's link to Voldemort would be their first clue to if they were discovered or not, thus providing them with a little more reassurance. Ron and Charlie joined them after a few minutes of goodbyes, everyone conscious of the fact that maybe one of them or all would not be coming back to headquarters.

"One minute," Charlie said looking at his watch as he joined them by the portkey, "No wands till necessary-."

"We know Charlie," Ron said a smile quirking his lips up, "Just remember to watch where your feet are this time. Wouldn't want you tripping over them again and setting off the wards."

"One time," Charlie murmured in more of a growl than a whisper.

Hands joining his on the tin can Harry looked around the room his eyes drawn to a blonde head whipping by the door before the pulling sensation of the portkey and the suffocating darkness took him from the room.

* * *

"Wake up," Millicent grunted swatting at the hand that had shaken her, "Miss Bulstrode, contain yourself."

Millicent rolled over her eyes at seeking out the dark figure over her, "Professor? What time is it?"

"Just after two in the morning, now get up we need to work fast," Snape ordered snatching her robes off the chair next to her small bed and tossing them at her, "I will be waiting for you in the corridor."

Millicent nodded bleary eyed tossing aside her covers she pulled the robes over her frayed nightgown before stumbling out into the hallway, "Professor? What's wrong?"

"The boy is delirious and running a fever," Snape led the way to the floo, "I will need your help in cooling him."

"Sir why don't you use a simple pepper up potion or-," Millicent stumbled into his back when he came to an abrupt stop.

"The Dark Lord has ordered any potion use superfluous besides for those of immediate use to the cause," Snape sneered down at her, "Weasley's are not particularly high on his priority list, do you understand Miss Bulstrode?"

"Yes sir," Millicent blushed at the disapproving look he was giving her, "Shall we?"

Snape nodded turning he stepped into the floo and disappeared in a flash expecting Millicent to follow. She did with more reluctance than she probably would have shown while still in school. Soot burned her nose and eyes as the green flames enveloped her, falling into Snape's living room she brushed her robes clean to follow after him. A deep moan greeted her, brown eyes widening as she entered the room behind Snape. Bill Weasley lay face up sprawled across the bed his body radiating heat while still shaking from the cold was something that she had gotten use to over the past few years. Walking forward she tugged the blanket off of him turning to Snape, "I will need water and a fire."

"Of course," Snape snapped his fingers a ragged elf appearing a few moments later, "Attend Miss Bulstrode, I am needed by the Dark Lord."

Millicent nodded to her former Professor as he swept from the room, "Cool water, rags, and a fire."

The elf snapped to work giving a deep bow as it disappeared from the room. Turning to her patient Millicent pulled his ragged pants off, leaving him bare in the cool room. The elf returned balancing the basin and rags in its bony hands, wordlessly Millicent took it and began to bathe Bill's overheated body with slow methodical hands. It took her ten minutes to complete his front and by that time the room was nice and toasty from the fire that the elf had started. Turning him over carefully Millicent frowned at the deep gash on his shoulder. It was angry to the touch, carefully Millicent cleaned out the gash. Thick silvery pus leaked out as she worked, "Bloody hell."

"Miss needs something," the elf squeaked from its spot in the farthest corner of the room.

"I need you to go to the Professor's lab and get me the wolfsbane salve from the second shelf above the sink," Millicent grabbed a new rag, "He's got silver poisoning…Well?"

"The Dark Lord said no potions," the elf murmured shuffling its feet, "Addy no want to get sent to the dark rooms."

Millicent bit back a curse her attention returning to the burning body under her hands, "Fine, get me more water. And stoke the fire up. Add foxglove and lavender to the water."

The elf took off running leaving Millicent to glare down at the man unconscious next to her. Three hours later she was flushing out his gash for the third time, sweat was running down her face and her arms ached from turning his big body over and over again so that she could wash him. Carefully dabbing at the cut with a fresh towel Millicent made sure to keep the residual pus from touching his skin not wanting to have another reaction to the silver poisoning. The elf lingered in the corner disappearing occasionally to fetch water and towels at her demand but refusing to get near the sick man further than necessary.

"How is he?" Millicent turned to look at her former professor. His face was drained of color and eyes a bit glassy obvious signs of a dark curse being used more than once. Standing up she winced at her stiff leg muscles, "Silver poisoning. He has more werewolf in him than I had originally thought."

"You are doing a good job," Snape remarked leaning over to take a few vitals, his lips quirking in a small sort of smile at seeing the sheet pulled up to Bill's waist, "He is one of the few Weasley's that I could actually tolerate. I will relieve you after I have had a moment to rest, you understand don't you?"

"Of course sir," Millicent turned back to her work, rolling up the sleeves of her nightgown she reached for a fresh rag. Snape left her alone with a nod to the elf that sent it disappearing with a crack for more water. Sighing Millicent ignored her surroundings and focused on washing down the large body in front of her. His skin was still hot to the touch despite how much cool water she put in and around the wound. Frustrated Millicent threw the rag back in the basin and leaned away from him. His body shook slightly with uncontrollable chills much the same as when she first came in the sick room. Frowning Millicent stoked the fire some more, pacing the room in short angry steps. Her eyes drawn to his pale face as continued to sleep fitfully, she remembered similar men and women who had simply wasted away. Grasping the small cup off the table where the elf had left a small snack for her patient. Cleaning the cup of the remnants of stale water Millicent went about making a simple toddy that her grandmother had sworn by. Kneeling down on the bed Millicent supported his head with her arm as she forced the cup against his lips, "Weasley wake up. Come on Weasley you need to take this."

Bill mumbled in his sleep his head turning in towards her breast as he continued to sleep semi-peacefully. Millicent forced herself to relax as he nuzzled against her chest, shaking him gently she held the cup firmly so that he couldn't jostle it and spill the simple brew. His arm came up to hold her in place as he shifted closer to her warmth, it unsettled her that she could feel it through her thin night gown. Stifling the urge to shift away she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "William, wake up darling. William."

His eyes fluttered open the startling blue only seen for a second before his lids fell down again. Gently Millicent rubbed her fingers on his face soothingly, "William wake up. You need to drink this."

"Love a few more minutes," he mumbled his mouth grazing her breast as he tightened his grip further.

"No, now," Millicent firmed her tone her fingers turning his face away from it's intimate position, "Please William."

His eyes opened and he stared at her blindly Millicent seized upon the opportunity and lifted the cup to his lips. She gently began pouring the toddy down his throat, "Good William."

Finished with the drink his eyes began to close as soon as the cup left his lips. Millicent set the cup down on the bedside table as she tried to angle herself out from under him. His grip tightened on her anchoring her soft form to his much stronger one, frustrated and tired Millicent gave in and remained where she was as exhaustion finally washed over her.

* * *

It was quiet as Charlie signaled to his partners to follow behind him as he crept along the dark rocks to the west of the fortress. There was little to hide behind besides the shadows of in the sky but they waited as a strong front moved in to completely block out the sun, and Charlie watched the sky with trepidation. His heart pounded in his chest, wand gripped in loose fingers as he waited for the cover to wash over them. Magic was no good this close to the castle the Death Eaters would no doubt have detections up so that it was hopeless to even try to slip in by magical means. Old fashioned stealth was something that he had picked up working with dragons, when natural reflexes outshone magical skill.

The sky turned dark as the moon was covered and Charlie shot forward on silent feet. Oliver was hot on his tail with Ron a few feet behind him, both men as silent as possible. Breath labored they reached the covering wall of the fortress, shoulders flattening against the cold stone. It wasn't an easy task to find a spot in the high wall that would permit a grapple and line, especially in the pitch black darkness. A careful few minutes later Charlie was swinging up onto the ledge of the battlements his impact muffled by soft dragon hide shoes and luck. Looking around a small knife in his hands instead of his customary wand he gave the rope a quick tug to signal to Oliver and Ron that it was safe. Ron's head appeared first over the edge a strained look on his face as he heaved himself over the edge to land less than gracefully next to his brother. Charlie moved quickly to help him steady himself as they waited for Oliver to come up. He was quicker than Ron giving the brothers a smile as he joined them on the ledge.

Oliver passed the rope to Charlie giving him a chance to slip it onto his back before taking the lead. Ron took the middle and Charlie the flank, all three men quiet as they ran along the dark shadows provided by the towering turrets of the medieval structure. Knives held firmly by both Charlie and Oliver flashed dimly in the pale light as they reached the entrance to the southwestern stairwell. Keeping an ear out for the guard Charlie gave the nod to Oliver to open the door. This was it he thought as the heavy door swung effortlessly forward. Tonight he would either die or be a hero, letting out a slow calming breath he followed behind his two companions rather hoping that it would be the latter more than anything else.

* * *

A.N.: So this is the newest installment, and unlike my counter parts I am not as prolific. But hey hopefully you enjoy reading this and stay interested because this entire chapter was kind of spur of the moment inspiration. Love to K and T who I owe so much to...mostly my perverted mind but you know I still love you.


	5. Chapter 5

_He was mocking her as she ran his pace slow and even confident that he would catch her. Ginny ran though, careless of where she was going because she couldn't bring herself to come within his grasp once again. Stumbling she fell to her knees in the dark room, her shoulders shaking as she recognized the sculpted cold marble that surrounded her. He was angry, angrier than she had ever seen him and Ginny feared for more than just her life. Hands folding protectively over her stomach she turned to face him, cowering on the floor as he grew closer. _

'_Don't,' Ginny whispered, 'Please, don't make me-.'_

'_You ran to him,' he snarled his hands coming down to grip her arms, 'Him! Your mine, do you understand that!'_

_Ginny cried out as his hands dug into her arms blood running as he broke the skin with his nails, 'No…no, please I don't want this.' _

'_Mine,' he growled his teeth nipping at her the soft skin of her neck, 'You are mine.'_

_She shivered despite herself, her body already beginning to arch into him in response to his touch. Turning her head she squeezed her eyes shut as she involuntarily gave him more access to herself. Her breath escaping in a ragged whisper Ginny reached up with a shaky hand to push against his chest, 'Please…'_

_Dark silver eyes locked with her watery blue ones his hands tightening on her arms as he began to shake her, 'Crying Ginny? Ginny!'_

Ginny bolted upright as the shaking grew rougher, her scream dying in her throat when someone knocked her back into the bed with a hard hand over her mouth, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want us to get caught that is?"

Tears rushed out of her as her as Oliver Wood gently drew his hands back from her, "That's it girly. You're quite a hard sleeper, took me a bit to get you up."

"Sorry," swinging her legs over she grabbed Oliver's hands in hers, "How?"

"Questions later, girly. How about we make with the escaping, huh?" Looking around his eyes lit upon the man's coat slung on the door of the wardrobe, "Here this will do. Wouldn't want your brother's yelling at me for you catching a cold."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she stuffed her arms into Malfoy's coat, the clean scent tickling her nose deceptively. Her eyes running around the room Ginny frowned at the emptiness, before she could say anything though Oliver was easing open the door a small knife tucked into his hand. Holding her breath Ginny took a cautious step forward the cold stone biting into her bare feet. A quick smile back at her and he was shoving the door open further motioning Ginny forward, "Let's go shall we."

Nodding Ginny tucked herself behind his larger form, her hands knotting into his coat as he crept forward. For such a usually loud boisterous person Ginny was shocked at how quickly and easily the Scot blended into the stonework, taking Ginny with him. His steps sure and light he led her higher through the castle. Ginny frowned at the height, Malfoy's words from earlier coming back to her as they stepped into a slow winding staircase. Tightening her hands on the back of Oliver's coat she whimpered as they began to climb, "Wait Oliver."

"What is it love," Oliver stopped his knife catching in the moonlight flickering through a widow half way up the stairs.

"He's got guards posted on the battlements," Ginny whispered not wanting to mention one said guard was her new husband.

Oliver grinned, "I'm counting on it."

His mouth tilted in a look of pure pleasure at killing a few Death Eaters was at odds with her image of the Quidditch loving man she had known only briefly. She couldn't help but returning his smile, albeit a bit more sheepishly than her normal quick grin. His hand came back to grasp one of hers, "Stick close now."

Her hand engulfed in his larger one they practically flew up the stairs. Ginny was out of breath by the time they reached the top but her smile stayed in place, now fed by some sick feeling of adrenaline rushing through her as Oliver let her hand go to creep forward to knock slightly on the door frame. Turning he grinned at her when an echoing knock sounded, "Looks like I missed the action love."

Opening the door the two were welcomed by the sight of a tall man leaning nonchalantly against the wall a thin cigar dangling from his finger tips, "Took you long enough Wood."

"Took me a bit to get to the room," tucking his knife back into some unseen sheath Ginny felt Oliver's hand take her own, "Come on now."

Ginny frowned her eyes locking on the negligent figure leaning against the wall, "But I thought?"

"Oh, forgot I was dressed like this," the blonde smiled ruefully, "Feels a bit squished in here. The git needs to eat more-."

"Charlie?" Ginny's eyes widened, "What are you-."

"Not now Gin-bug," Charlie winked with Malfoy's eyes, "To put it short, we got lucky. Now get your bum down the rope or we are going to be in trouble when this Polyjuice wears off."

Ginny nodded dumbly her mouth hanging open as Oliver tugged her towards the edge, slipping a rope over her he gave her another smile, "Ron's waiting at the bottom."

Hands clinging to the rope Ginny kept her eyes on the reclining figure of her brother smoking a cigarette with the same carelessness that she could easily picture Malfoy doing. The wind bit at her bare legs as she slipped down, using her feet to keep herself from banging against the wall Ginny could feel the knot of worry in her stomach easy a fraction as she got lower.

"Just a bit more and I've got you Gin," Ron's whisper carried up to her from the dark depths surprisingly closer than she expected. Soon his hands were catching her foot and Ginny resisted the urge to scream and kick out at the cold touch, "Got you."

Her heart pumping Ginny leaned against the castle wall as Ron loosened the rope. Giving the rope a tug he pulled Ginny to him, "Got you little sister."

Ginny buried her face into his jacket, "Took you long enough."

Ron gave her a shaky laugh, "Had to see about some things like my shopping and such, you know how it is."

Pulling back Ginny gave him a watery smile, "Bill, Snape took him-."

"We know, but lets wait a bit," turning back to the rope Ginny watched as two figures shimmied down the long length quickly and silently.

Charlie landed first a smile on his borrowed face, "I'll give the boy this he doesn't sit around lazing his days away."

An angry blush colored Ginny's cheeks, her feet shifting in the cold grass she stuffed her hands deep into the warm coat. Oliver landed just as noiselessly, his head cocked to the side he gave the siblings a look, "Well what are you waiting on?"

Ron grasped Ginny's hand in his, tugging her with him he lead the small group through the empty clearing as quickly as Ginny's bare feet would let him. Reaching the denser underbrush offered by the outskirts of the woods they slowed down, picking their way as the sun began to show its first rays over the distant hillside. Ginny felt her hand slip in Ron's sweatier one but refused to relinquish her hold on her brother as he tugged her along. Stepping for the second time on an impossibly sharp stick Ginny let out a gasp of pain as she felt it break the skin of her tender foot.

"Alright Gin?" Ron asked stopping to look at her his brow wrinkling.

"Stepped on a twig is all," Ginny smiled, "How much further?"

"Just through the trees right there," motioning to where Charlie and Wood were disappearing, "Then we are past the apparition wards."

Smiling Ginny sighed, she was almost home. Then she could forget all about this place and all about Draco Malfoy. With any luck she could have the marriage annulled or if the Gods were truly merciful he would die before the war was over. The air almost crackled as they left the warded area and Ginny let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding as they stepped through. Her eyes blinking in the brightening light Ginny gasped as she saw Harry leaning heavily against a tree, "Harry you shouldn't have come-."

"Save the lecture Gin," Harry ordered breathlessly, "Portkey or apparate?"

"Portkey," Charlie ordered shaking his blonde head ruefully, "Don't want them sniffing out us any sooner than necessary, besides we need to get this inside as soon as possible."

Kicking at he ground with his boot a ghost of a familiar smirk playing at his lips as the ground groaned a bit. Ginny followed his eyes down to the forest floor, her throat constricting at seeing an unconscious Draco Malfoy lying in oversized clothes at her brother's feet. Rolling her eyes she glared at the blonde, "Can't we leave him?"

Oliver gave her a snort, "Prat might be annoying but he has his uses. We could always use a bargaining chip, Gin-love."

Frowning Ginny nodded reluctantly wanting nothing more than to leave the unconscious man in a ditch somewhere known to have werewolf problems but before she could relish the image that idea gave her Harry stepped forward with a battered can, "Minute to time."

Dragging the limp form of Draco Malfoy between them Ron and Oliver supported the blonde as the others held the can. Grasping the can, Harry began to whisper the countdown, "Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

"Six," Ginny looked up eyes locked on the lolling head of the blonde, as he seemed to come back into himself. "Five."

Bleary silver eyes opened weakly, "Four." Ginny smiled grimly at the confused looking man as the Portkey began to tingle under her fingertips. "Three."

"Potter?" Malfoy muttered, his words thick and muffled as Harry whispered, "Two."

"What-," a sharp tug at her navel and the enveloping darkness cut off anything else he said and Ginny laughed as she was whisked away from the Death Eater strong hold.

* * *

Bill brushed the hair tickling his face away, the soft scent of lavender invading his senses as he did so. Frowning at the fragrance because he distinctly remember Fleur saying she detested the smell of lavenders, preferring the heavier cloying roses over the delicate scent. The woman next to him shifted throwing a leg over him as she stretched in her sleep, her softness teasing his very awake body. If the unfamiliar shampoo hadn't clued him in, the soft heavy curves pressed against him were a dead give away that the woman sleeping next to him was not his wife. Opening his eyes Bill blinked at the dark curtain covering his chest, a pale round face was tucked against his shoulder with the abandonment of a child. A belligerent face flashed before his eyes as he choked the life out of them, "Bulstrode."

She stirred slightly her breath fanning across his chest causing him to shiver slightly as her lips brushed against his sensitive nipple. Trying to slowly ease himself out from under her Bill flinched as pain roared across his back, "Fuck."

She was awake in an instant, bolting upright the dark haired girl eased him back with a firm hand to his chest, "Lie still, you are had a rather nasty infection."

Bill glared at her his teeth gritting as the pain lanced through him in dull spasms, "Water."

Hair wild around her head she turned away from him to reach for the pitcher of water, unwrapping her body from around his without comment or even a blush something that he would have expected from any other female. The robe she was wearing fell down around her shoulders as she stretched to reach the chipped clay mug next to the pewter pitcher. Bill struggled to sit up his back protesting, the skin on his back felt stretched and hot but he still forced himself into a sitting position. Her lips pursing in a frown Bulstrode handed him the mug carefully, her hands hovering to take control if he wavered in the slightest.

Taking a cautious sip Bill sighed as the cool wetness leaked slowly down his throat, "Silver?"

"Yes," calmly she pulled her robe up, hands fluttering only slightly as she smoothed her hair away from her face, "Had it before?"

"Once," Bill frowned his hand shaking as he took another sip from the mug, "How long have I been out for?"

"Just the night," sure hands took the mug from him, "Feeling up to some breakfast."

"The night? What the hell did you give me," Bill asked incredulous, "Took me five days to get past the infection last time."

A dark brow raised in amusement as she stood, "Really? Maybe your nurse was just better this time."

Bill glared at her smug look, sinking back into the bed he watched her walk from the room with hooded eyes. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, he groaned as he sat up to quickly. The air was cold against his bare body as he shuffled towards the bathroom, his feet barely rising off the floor as he forced himself to the bathroom. His head spun as he held himself upright long enough to finish and flush. Legs feeling like jelly he sank down to rest on the edge of the tub.

"You should have waited," looking up with eyes to heavy to hold animosity he simply raised his hand for her to come help him. Bending down Bulstrode slipped her arm around his middle, her motions that of a nurse use to helping her patients in the most intimate of ways. Bill though was very conscious of the fact that he was bare as the day he was born and just as weak. A sound very like a growl rumbled in his chest as she helped him shuffle back to the bed.

Sinking into the mattress Bill closed his eyes in relief, "I feel weak as a lamb."

"What did you expect?" Bulstrode snapped, "You almost died last night…idiot."

"Miss Bulstrode," brown eyes snapped to the door where a weary looking Snape stood with a smoking mug. A derisive smile playing on his lips Severus gave her the mug, "I took the liberty of getting you a Pepper-Up. Seems there is an uproar at the castle and you are going to be needed."

Bill watched the silent exchange that passed between the two Death Eaters as his nurse took the potion from the Potion Master's grasp. Downing the mug swiftly she set it next to his bed, smoke lazing out from her ears Bulstrode calmly tucked the covers around his prone form before stepping back and giving him a brusque nod, "He's still a bit shaky but should be no more trouble provided he rests, sir."

"Thank you Miss Bulsrtrode," his voice only slightly tinged with politeness, "You best hurry."

Nodding she didn't even look at Bill before stepping out of the room and disappearing, leaning back in his bed Bill watched his former professor and ally. Snape gave him a steady look before marching over to the tray of food that Bulstrode had left. The watery looking oatmeal and cool glass of pumpkin juice looked altogether unappetizing to Snape but the bland food would do wonders for the weak wizard. Motioning him into a sitting position Snape handed him the glass wordlessly.

Bill sipped slowly, forcing his hand to remain still when he could feel it wanting to shake, "What happened at the castle?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, his lips curling in a sneer, "An escape, of sorts."

"Of sorts?" An eyebrow raising in question, Bill set the glass down in preparation for the bowl that Snape was handing him.

"Your sister and her new husband were discovered missing this morning," passing the redhead a spoon Snape turned on his heel, "I don't think that they snuck away for a honeymoon, do you?"

Bill couldn't help the chuckle of amusement that racked his body, "No, I don't think it was that at all."

* * *

Draco rubbed his head, his pulse pounding in his ears as he struggled to get himself to his feet. Rough hands grabbed him by the arms, his teeth clanking together as he was yanked upright. Blinking in groggy awareness he flinched back from the angry sea of red hair surrounding him, "Weasel?"

"Ferret," Weasley snapped back a gleam of triumph in his blue eyes as his fingers bit into the drowsy blondes arm, "Where should I put him?"

"Put him? Oh dear," Molly Weasley, a woman he had only seen across the platform 9 ¾ a handful of times over the years, looked up from the ashen faced girl she was holding close to her bosom, "We can't keep him here-Arthur tell him."

"There is nothing to be done about it Molly," Draco's eyes snapped to the shabby looking man standing across the room. Recognition flickered through him as Draco remembered his third year Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin. The werewolf gave him a sage look as he continued kindly looking back to their silent captive, "The things he knows about the Death Eater camps will be a great help to our cause. We can't allow him to leave you see, or we might risk loosing that information."

"We could put him up in the attic," Potter wheezed leaning heavily on his old captain he gave the blonde a sneer worthy of a Slytherin, "Hasn't been cleaned since Buckbeak was up there but it has a door that can be locked securely."

Draco glared at the dark haired boy, his head slowly clearing as he listened to them throw together hasty plans for his captivity. Eyes scanning the room he found his gaze held by wide blue eyes, smirking he gave his _wife_ an insolent stare as he raked her half naked body, "Will I be allowed conjugal visits?"

The room went silent at his question, Draco's smirk widened slightly as he watched the red headed twit cower further into her mother's chest. However the Weasel holding him reared back from him like he had been bitten forcing Draco to stumble a bit at the change in his captor, "Bloody hell Malfoy? Have you gone daft?"

Another set of hands joined the youngest Weasley brother forcing Draco's smirk died as the large hands clamped on the back of his neck, "Learn some respect boy, or else you will be sleeping at the bottom of a grave."

The threat was nothing compared to the promise of pain as the hands bit into him, giving the newcomer a wary look Draco clamped his mouth shut. The older man seemed satisfied giving him a roguish smile, "Good boy, now how's about we get him up to his new accommodations, huh Ron?"

"Sure thing Charlie," the redheads parted like the sea as the two frog marched him up the stairs. Whispers trailing behind them as they led Draco into the musty old house and away from the brightly lit room. Draco glared imperiously at them as he was dragged away.

The two brothers managed to run Draco into or drop him into almost every obstacle they came across. Keeping his mouth shut against the yelp of pain that threatened to escape after having his naked foot trodden on for the umpteenth time in the span of five minutes was more of a force of will than anything else. The elder brother held him as the other opened the door to the attic, Draco could feel the bile rise in his throat at the smell of death and decay came wafting out. Not being able to stifle the gag he struggled against the brutish strength of the two men combined as they shoved him forward. Landing face first in a pile of feathers and hay Draco coughed as the door was pulled shut behind them. The darkness only broken by the early morning light sifting down from the high skylights offered no comforting view of the room. Blinking owlishly Draco scrambled to his knees the baggy clothes he was wearing tripping him up as he staggered a bit before finding purchase on the soft slick surface covering the hardwood floor.

It took him all of ten minutes to search the entire attic and find nothing other than a half eaten chicken carcass and sofa with its stuffing ripped out shoved against the wall. Looking between the sofa and the hay strewn floor that was more than likely littered with other things Draco shivered before stretching out on the sofa.

* * *

The Order members were all beginning to break off into smaller groups before those too began to dwindle. Ginny watched them all from the safe huddle of her family, eyes wide and alert she sighed with relief every time another member filled out the door after giving her a hug or a smile at her safe return. Hermione had finally dragged Harry off to their bedroom five minutes ago after giving Ginny a bone crushing hug. Ginny felt her stomach twist apprehensively as her mother began to run her hands through her hair once more.

"Mum, I'm alright I promise," Ginny shoved her mother's hands away as her mother gave her the beginnings of what looked to be a very thorough examination. Giving her a weak smile, "I'm just tired is all. I think I will go and have a lie in, alright?"

"Of course dear," Molly gave her one last pat before being firmly restrained by Arthur as Ginny began upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs Ginny turned to look at her apprehensive parents one last time before disappearing around the corner. Shaking with relief Ginny flew up the staircase, stumbling a few times in her haste and bumping her shins horribly. Shrugging the new bruises off, Ginny landed ungracefully on the final landing before the firmly locked attic door.

"What are you doing Gin?" Ginny whirled around to see Fred leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowing he smiled, "Wanting to have a go at Malfoy?"

Giving him a choked sort of laugh Ginny nodded, "Yea, just wanted to have the upper hand is all."

"Well that can wait till tomorrow," grabbing her by the hand he began tugging her towards the stairs, "Best get to bed before Mum goes to check in on you and you aren't there."

Nodding mutely Ginny turned her head to look at the firmly closed door before letting Fred tug her down the stairs. They were just on the third floor landing when Ginny stopped, "Fred?"

Giving her a half hearted glare that dissolved into a grin Fred relaxed back against the wall, "What is it?"

Her mouth opening Ginny let out a strangled sound before closing it and giving him a watery smile, "I think bed is possibly the best idea you've had all night brother."

Fred gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her at her door. Leaning back against the solid wood that separated her from the hallway Ginny sighed as she looked around the small room that she had made her own since the beginning of her family's stay at Grimmuald Place. Once belonging to both her and Hermione, Ginny had been secretly pleased when the older girl had moved her things into Harry's room a year and a half ago. The small airy space was truly her own sanctuary and despite its still gloomy decorations her little touches had made the space hers. Eyes flickering over the posters of her favorite Quidditch teams to the porcelain carousel her brothers had given her on her sixteenth birthday. Stumbling towards the high bed Ginny fell into it borrowed coat and all, eyes fluttering closed within moments.

* * *

"Give me that," Luna frowned as the silver cigarette case was snatched from her fingers, turning she gave a dreamy glare at the man standing above her. Charlie winced, "Shouldn't be handling things that haven't been checked out yet, love."

The endearment did nothing to settle her frustration and Luna pointedly looked away from the redhead to further her feelings. Charlie laughed, "Don't be that way lovey. I just don't want you get a flash of something that will hurt you."

"I didn't see anything though," Luna pointed out, "I wonder if you are as protective to your dragons as you are to me."

Charlie laughed sitting down next to her he grinned, "Hardly, those beasts can take care of themselves. You though are in need of a more delicate approach I think."

Luna let out a breathy sigh as she watched Charlie's eyes darken, "Not to delicate I hope?"

Glancing over his shoulder Charlie pointed his wand at the door, it closed with a click as the lock secured. Charlie gave her an impish grin as he sank to his knees before her, his hands trailing softly under the blanket that covered her legs. Fingers rough but gentle as the tugged the blanket up to expose her pale legs to the firelight and his hungry eyes.

"What are you doing?" Luna giggled as he leaned forward to kiss a small freckle on the inside of her right knee. The giggle turned to a breathy moan as his mouth trailed up her inner thigh, his fingers already at her hips tugging her panties down. Lifting her hips Luna sank back into the lumpy couch as he looked up at her with a grin while he tucked her plain cotton panties into his pocket. Reaching out Luna tugged his head forward, "Charles don't tease."

"Wouldn't dream of it love," his voice was muffled now though by the blankets and the fact that he was nibbling on her thigh. His fingers grasping her hips his breath ghosted over her center sending ripples of pleasure through her. Luna whimpered when he began on her other thigh instead of where she wanted him. Growling Luna tugged at his hair, "Charlie."

He was on her in a flash, subtle fire erupting from his touch as he began to explore her. Arching into him Luna closed her eyes as she began to float on the pleasurable wave Charlie was causing. Whimpering her hips rose to the rhythm that he was setting with his artful tongue, his fingers clamped on her thighs to hold her in place when she threatened to buck him off. Nipping at her center with his teeth he chuckled when she practically leapt off the sofa but Luna was already to far gone to care. Her body snapping with pleasure she panted as she came road the wave to the fullest.

Crawling up her body Charlie smiled at her smugly as he held himself over her, his hardness pressing against the apex of her thighs, "You look beautiful right now. Flushed with want and laying open just for me."

Hands coming up to run down the curve of his back Luna gave him a dreamy smile, "You look beautiful too, all hard and hot waiting for me."

Closing his eyes Charlie's head fell down to the crook of her neck as her nails sank into his lower back pressing them together as she arched upwards, "You're going to be the death of me."

"Ahh, but what a beautiful death that will be," Luna whispered her hands skimming around his front to loosen his belt buckle. A whisper of cloth and he was bare and hot in her hands. Smiling as he groaned into her neck his mouth open and hot, sending shivers of prideful pleasure down her spine, "Charles, I need you."

He practically lunged forward, sinking into her with unerring aim that made her gasp in pleasurable shock. Finger nails digging into his hips and back Luna met his thrusts with equal force. Charlie's mouth sought out hers, Luna stretched to meet him giving him a biting kiss that made his hips meet hers with enough force to bruise but she just moaned into his mouth with pleasure. Breaking the kiss Charlie angled his body so that he was hitting a particularly delicious spot in Luna as he continued to move over her.

"Come for me love," Charlie whispered his eyes dark and hooded as he looked down on her.

Luna bit her lip as he didn't relent, body tensing she cried out as her pleasure peaked. Convulsing around him Luna could feel Charlie loose it just after her a pleased smile making its way to her lips she trailed her fingers up his sweaty back.

Collapsing on top of her Charlie buried his head in her neck his large hands cradling her still partially clothed body to him. Running her fingers under his shirt they basked in the aftermath, eyes opening slowly Luna couldn't help the grin that worked at her lips, "That was invigorating."

"Your healer would kill me if he knew what we were up to when you should be resting," laughing he gave her chin a quick peck, "I shouldn't have been so rough-."

"You are ruining the moment Charles," her voice more serious than he had ever heard making Charlie laugh into her neck. Luna smirked before giving his bum a quick pinch, "I think-."

Luna locked eyes on the bright green ones that materialized just inside the doorway. Harry stood holding his invisibility cloak with one hand his mouth agape as he leaned against the doorway for support. Her cheeks tingling with the unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment Luna wondered how much he had seen as he began to back slowly out the door.

"What's the matter?" Charlie turned to look over his shoulder his eyes still hooded with passion he gave a cocky grin at the dark haired wizard in the doorway, "Want to join Harry?"

Harry gave a choked sound as he stumbled and hit the door frame, "Wha…what?"

Chuckling Charlie yanked his pants back up while keeping Luna from Harry's view as he straightened. Pulling her blankets back over her legs along with the skirt of her gown he climbed to his feet, "How about we retire my dear?"

Giving him a dreamy smile Luna let him pull her to her feet, "I think that is a brilliant idea."

Harry shifted out of their way as they walked by refusing to meet Luna's seeking eyes when she passed. Feeling slightly hurt by his snub she let Charlie tug her down the hall to his room without question.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the delay but you guys should feel privileged this is the first smut scene between Charlie and Luna I've ever written. LOVE to everyone who reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco watched the door listening to the shuffling on the other side. His legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned against the wall next to the window he had only an hour before tried to break open. Of course all that had done was cause the broken couch leg he was using to come rebounding off the impervious charm with enough force to crack in his hand. The window remained perfectly in tack and Draco had dropped to the ground in frustration tossing the broken couch leg away. Now he sat listening to the steady pacing back and forth of someone on the other side of the attic door.

Frustrated and hungry Draco jumped to his feet, crossing the room in quick angry strides he banged his fist on the door, "I can bloody well hear you, so if you are going to persist on being outside my door I need some food and to use the loo."

The pacing stopped immediately, Draco strained to hear the soft curse directed at him through the door. Staring at the wood he listened as the person took what sounded like another step towards him. Draco smirked as he bellowed through the door once more, "GO!"

The shuffling of retreating feet followed a muffled shriek that his unwanted stalker let out when he surprised them. Leaning his head against the wood Draco soaked in the coolness of the smooth grain, for a drafty looking room the attic was unbearably stuffy. Hitting his fist against the door he let out a sigh before pushing himself away from the door and back to the only part of the room that offered anything to look at. He was just getting settled when the door was shoved open. Keeping his eyes firmly on the dirty window scene that only offered an impressive view of the smoke blackened brick work of the building next door.

"Soup and some bread," a familiar voice called out, turning Draco raised his eyebrows in mock surprise at his visitor. Hermione Granger set the tray she was caring down on the dirty floor trying not to stir up the feathers, "If you behave I can take you to the bathroom before eating."

"I was wondering who was lurking around out there," Draco turned to glare at her, "Still as pathetic as always Granger. What were you hoping for a chance to hex me? Or perhaps you finally grew a pair and have it in you to Avada me?"

"For someone in your situation you should behave a little more civilly," her hand tightening noticeably on her wand, "I was hoping that perhaps you would have changed but you are still the same prat as always."

"And you are still the same mudblood," Draco bit out, "Why don't you go find Potter or the male Weasel and leave me to my oh so enjoyable view. And send someone tolerable next time to bring my food; I won't be able to stomach that now that you have touched it."

She opened her mouth to say something else but snapped it shut as she thought better. Turning on her heel she slammed out of the door leaving Draco to face the uninteresting attic and equally unappetizing meal. Slumping against the wall he let out a sigh of relief at the silence that surrounded him. A small smile played at his lips as he realized that for the most part he was finally free. His mind began to wander into lazy circles as he watched the clouds that were barely visible in between the two buildings.

"You should eat," Draco resisted the urge to jump at the voice. Tearing his eyes away from the window he watched as his wife close the door behind herself before coming further into the room. A wand dangling lazily from her fingertips Draco felt his stomach roll with unease, if anyone was to curse him it would be the little red head before him now.

"What do you want?" Draco ground out his shoulders tensing as she played with the wand, one he now recognized as his own.

"Conjugal visits," she snapped out her eyes flashing, "You stupid, egotistical prat-."

Draco was across the room and reaching for her before she could get out her anger any further only to be stopped by the tip of his own wand in his chest, "You will not take another step Malfoy. You will not tell anyone about the wedding or else I will make sure that if you ever wanted to procreate the needed equipment would not be there. Do you understand?"

"Not much of a choice you're giving me is there?" Draco backed away his hands up in mock surrender though his jaw was set in a way that demonstrated his lack there of, "Tell me though how are you going to keep a thing like this hidden?"

"You could just die and make me a widow," eyeing him up and down in a way that made him think she was inventing ways to pass his death off as accidental. Draco lowered his hands slowly taking a slow breath when she didn't press forward with the wand but continued, "Or I can get this farce annulled before it gets out."

"Didn't pay attention to the ceremony did you?" Draco laughed, taking a step forward he pressed his chest into the wand tip when she raised it menacingly, "I forgot for a moment how poor your family really is they apparently didn't educate you properly enough. Probably had to re-use the tea leaves too?"

"And what does that have to do with anything," jabbing the wand against his sternum Ginny pushed forward, "And for someone with everything given to him you are pushing to die slow and painfully."

He bent down so that they were eye level, "Let me spell this out slowly, so that you can understand Weaslette. We are bound, permanently and irrevocably. You can not annul or divorce me, nasty little part of those vows they made us repeat."

Her face whitened as she stared at him and Draco gave into the temptation and attempted to pluck the wand from her hand, "Thanks for returning this-."

His head snapped back as her fist connected solidly with his cheekbone. Staggering back a step Draco reached up to check to see if his skin was broken. Eyes narrowing he blocked her next hit before it could land on his stomach, "Like it rough do you?"

Lashing out he backhanded her across the cheek, hard enough to knock her back a step. He had to give it to the girl she could take a hit; she only took a moment to recover before she had bent her knees and raised her hands in an obviously practiced stance. Shock made him loose his concentration for a minute and his breath went out as her fist shot out to catch him in the gut. Giving her a grin he danced out of her reach to strike out with his longer arms when he chose. Circling each other Draco eyes lit over the easy way she moved and the quickness of her hits. She was decent he would give her that, but she was still a girl and he had her on muscle mass. Giving up with the dance he took the momentum she used to strike at him to get under her arm and tackle her to the floor.

Straddling her waist Draco knotted his hand in her hair, wrapping it around his wrist to the point where he could see her scalp pulling. Pinning one arm between their bodies and the other below one of his knees Draco gave her a careful look watching Ginny struggle beneath him. Her pained whimpers dieing before they broke from her throat. Blue eyes shooting daggers at him she stopped her thrashing when she realized he was simply toying with her. Pushing his weight down on her chest Draco enjoyed the sound of her breathing stuttering as her chest struggled to rise, "Quite a little tigress aren't you Weasley? I mean Malfoy."

"Fuck…you," Ginny gasped out her face red with exertion and lack of oxygen. Draco pressed his knee down further on her right arm watching the redhead grimace before snapping her mouth closed.

"Now," letting up Draco reached down with his free hand to feel for his wand in the pocket of her jeans, his other hand shifting so that her neck was straining trying to relieve the pressure that he was creating on her scalp. Finding the wand Draco drew it out quickly pointing it at her lazily, "Interesting fighting technique always picked you for the hex first before resorting to the use of fists."

Ginny let out a pained grunt, "Mind letting up on the hair, it is still attached mostly."

Draco tugged it harder just to prove his dominance, "I would say that I trust you enough to do so but I don't. Grimmuald Place? You people couldn't think of a more appealing place to keep me?"

Ginny glared up at him wheezing out painfully, "Wouldn't want you to get the impression that we liked you."

Draco smiled as he flicked his wrist and ropes shot out of his wand to tie around her awkwardly contorted body. Once she was properly secured he stood up and leisurely stepped over her body, making sure to kick her in the side as he did. Waving the wand the feathers and hay disappeared with a slight puff leaving behind a spotless attic, sneering at the still dismal surroundings Draco turned to the couch. A few quick looks and a muttered spell later the couch was transformed into a very large and comfortable looking bed. His head spinning from lack of food Draco walked over to give it a good test before feeling satisfied. The spread was in the same tattered fabric that had covered the couch but it was sturdy and looked warm enough.

"Now where was it," conscious that the girl tied on the floor eyes were on him Draco ran his hand along the wall nearest the door, "Ah, here it is."

His forehead furrowing he pointed the wand at the wall, a blast of blue followed by smoke and dust filled the room. Waving his hand in front of his eyes he grinned at the hole in the wall leading to a dingy looking bathroom that had been on the other side. Stepping forward he examined the still smoking wood, putting out the only section that was actually smoldering with a flick of the ebony in his hand.

He could hear the shouts coming up the stairs, the pounding of feet that was echoed by cries of worry. Turning to look at the frowning red head he leaned against his handiwork, "The cavalry cometh."

The door bounced off the wall with the force that it was opened with red heads pouring in like water wands at the ready. Draco eyes still on the girl bound on the floor barely registered the anger and bafflement coming from the brothers. Ginny struggled against the ropes making Draco wish he had made them tighter, but had to satisfy him self with watching her skin chafe while her brothers gaped.

"Stop standing there like idiots," Ginny growled making Draco's smirk widen just enough to almost be considered a grin. Ron was the first to move shoving himself past the twins to throw himself at Draco.

Draco had his wand pointed at the red head's throat his eyes glowing with the chance at his fingertips, "Give me a reason Weaseley."

Ron stopped just short of him, the twins moving to help Ginny to her feet while Charlie kept his wand pointed at Draco from a safe distance. Draco twirled his wand in his hand sending the tip directed towards him self and holding the handle to the red head in front of him, "Good choice."

"Ginny are you alright," Charlie asked his eyes flickering to his sister as she rubbed her wrists.

"I'm alright," Ginny muttered her expression darkening as she glared at the surrendering blonde who gave her a blank look before turning away from her. Giving a snort Ginny marched from the room without another word.

Fred looked at George, "Think we missed something?"

"I'm guessing a lot," George nudged him before looking around the room, "Strange isn't it that he gets a wand and cleans his room instead of trying to escape. Must be another Percy."

"Scary thought that," Fred shuddered for effect, "Slimy little Slytherin want to explain himself?"

Draco still holding his wand out to Ron gave the twins a look of disdain, "I hope you two buffoons have been sterilized. The world is full of enough Weasley's as it is, and any more like the two of you is more than my stomach can handle as it is."

George laughed outright as Fred clapped Ron on the back forcing him to jolt forward knocking into the wand that Draco was offering him. Snatching the wood from Draco Ron stepped back quickly before the blonde could change his mind. Rolling his shoulders Draco pushed off from the wall, "If you would excuse me I am going to get some much needed sleep."

The brothers watched as Draco dismissed them as he climbed into his new bed. The twins still sniggering left pulling Ron with them. Charlie gave them a nod as they passed eyes focusing on the blonde he frowned, "Why didn't you escape?"

"What's the point? I would have just been dragged back here," rolling onto his back Draco laced his hands behind his head, "The accommodations left something to be desired, don't worry the hole isn't in a load bearing wall."

Charlie shook his head, "And Ginny? Care to explain that?"

His face falling into a silent mask Charlie watched in fascination as the blonde deliberately cut off the small emotions he was showing with the practiced efficiency of an actor. Putting his wand away he backed out the door way, "Might want to think about some answers before they come to question you."

* * *

Millicent wiped the sweaty brow of her last patient, "It's alright Pansy, give us one more push and then it will be over."

Dark eyes flashing up at her from a strained face Millicent gave the woman a reassuring smile as she moved back into her position between her former classmates legs. A basin beneath to catch the fluids, Millicent draped a blanket over her arms to catch the small form being ejected. Pansy grunted as she strained to finish what she had started three hours ago, tears streaming down her face she clutched her knees as a wet plop filled the room after the grunting that had transpired before. Pansy fell back on the bed with a sigh of relief while Millicent very carefully wrapped the still bundle as she straightened.

"Do you want to see her," Millicent asked knowing the answer before she had even finished the question. The tired glare that met her impassive gaze was a clear answer to the question. Nodding Millicent snapped her fingers for a house elf, "Help Miss Parkinson."

The elf bowed low to the ground, sweeping by him Millicent left the stuffy room the small bundle cradled in her arms. The castle was quiet, Voldemort having ordered a lock down after the disappearance of Draco Malfoy and his new bride the night before. Millicent though set her jaw and walked determinedly through the abandoned hallways her hands clutching the silent bundle of blankets in her arms. Shoving the door open to what had once been the small flower garden of a past owners' mistress Millicent gulped in the fresh air. Making her way through the tangled briars that had once been beautiful roses, she sank to her knees beside a broken fountain. Gently placing the bundle next to her Millicent let her eyes wander over the perfectly formed features of the still form, blood still clinging to its little cheeks. Closing her eyes Millicent turned her face up to the cloudless sky, the blue brightness bleaker in her mind than any dreary storm filled day. Ripping off her heavy robes she began to claw at the loose soil next to the fountain, cupping her hands and ignoring the pain of twigs and rocks as she dug. Dirt began to pile up at her knees as she created a lopsided hole. Grabbing her wand out of her robe pocket she blasted the dirt out of her way, creating a deep precisely cornered pit. Wiping her hands against the wetness on her cheeks Millicent carefully cleaned the tiny little girl. Wrapping her up in the once rich cloak, she gently lowered her into the small grave. Carefully Millicent used her hands to pack the dirt back into place, her fingers patting the dirt lovingly when she was finished with the burial.

Leaning back on her heels Millicent closed her eyes, her hands still lingering on the small mound, "Réquiem æternam dona ei."

"Et lux perpétua lúceat ei," breath catching at the back of her throat Millicent brushed hastily at the tears burning her eyes, "Requiéscat in pace."

The little grave was nothing more than a bump next to the broken fountain in a forgotten part of a decrepit castle. Rubbing her arms in the suddenly frigid air Millicent pushed open the unused door that led into the larger courtyard. A few heads turned at the sound of the creaking hinges, but upon seeing her dark expression they turned away. She ran past the abandoned stables to the small door on the right side of the portcullis. Banging on the door till it opened she fell into the miniscule hallway, rushing past the guard she was out the door into the fresh air beyond the castle walls. The guard yelling after her till she was too far out of ear shot to hear him anymore. Millicent knew she was going to get in trouble when she got back, but that was if she got back.

* * *

"Here," Bill took the book from the dark haired wizard's hand, "Something to stimulate your mind with."

Sitting in the living room of his captor's house a blanket thrown over his legs, Bill turned the text over studying the dog eared pages before flipping it to read the spine, "Locke?"

"What were you expecting," Severus sank into the chair across from the red head's, "Your body is healing, might as well exercise your mind till you are fully recuperated."

Bill shrugged tossing the book to his lap, "You know that besides Voldemort you are on the top of every ones list of priorities. Have a nice little cell picked out for you in Azkaban."

"I imagine I would be lucky to see the inside of the cell," Severus surmised a small playing of his lips hinted at his amusement at the thought. Shrugging his shoulders he picked up another tome, "Did you know that Dumbledore was the most infuriating man I ever knew? He knew things before anyone else and would hold it over your head till you were lucky enough to stumble upon it."

Bill snorted his fingers flipping the pages of the book in his lap idly, "He always gave you this smug ass smile instead of telling you outright that he knew what you were up to."

Severus gave him a sympathetic look, "And never came right out and told you that you that he knew what you were doing. He started doing that when I was a student."

Raising curious eyes to the pale man Bill cautiously set the book down on the table next to him, "Why did you do it? He trusted you, we all trusted you."

Dark hair swept forward to shield his face as Severus leaned forward to look at the crackling fire place. His expression cold as if he was trying to separate himself from what he was remembering, Bill couldn't help himself as he leaned forward to see his former Order member's face clearer, "Tell me, why?"

"He asked me to," the whisper was ragged as if it was torn from somewhere deep inside of the Potions Master. Bill could feel the rage and sorrow rolling off the man as he tried to control himself, "He was a father to me and he asked me to kill him. He knew he was dieing before the night on the tower ever happened he knew he was dieing. It wasn't something he could stop and he thought that if he could give Draco enough chances that maybe he would make one more difference before the inevitable. I knew though that Draco would be forced to end it or else he would die himself. That stubborn old fool wouldn't listen to reason, but he also wouldn't let that boy taint himself with the dirt of death. So he asked me to, a last favor for a dieing man."

Silent throughout the choked out speech Bill could picture the daffy headmaster asking his trusted confidant to end his pain before it was left to a seventeen year old boy. Leaning away from the haggard man Bill stared into the fireplace, "Life never turns out like you want it to."

"This isn't life this is hell."

* * *

"Ginny, is this yours," Ginny looked up at the dark wool coat her mother was inspecting. Sitting at the kitchen table she couldn't resist glaring at the garment like it was a piece of trash Ginny shook her head, "No, it's Malfoy's."

"Well it's too nice to throw away," throwing the coat onto the already overflowing coat rack Molly Weasley sat down next to her daughter her hand already flying out to pat her daughter reassuringly, "If you need to talk about what happened-."

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it," giving her mother's hand a firm squeeze she smiled to lessen the harsh tone she used with the matriarch, "Not now nor ever. I just want to go on as before."

"Well then," giving Ginny a bright smile Molly got to her feet, "You can help me sort out the pantry. I think that elf has been hoarding rotten food."

"I think Mum I am going to go have a look in on Harry," Ginny blurted out hurrying out the door as quickly as she could not wanting to being roped into doing housework anymore than her brothers ever did. Her mother's laughter trailed after her as she ran out the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time. Holding her side Ginny leaned against the wall catching her breath a real smile stretching her lips she jumped when someone nudged her shoulder.

"Your Mum is cackling something fierce about you being back to normal," Oliver Wood grinned at her his dark hair falling haphazardly in his face like he had just come from the pitch.

Smiling at the man who she now owed so much to Ginny resumed her position against the wall, "She's easy enough to please. All I have to do is run away from chores and she thinks all is right in the world."

His smile slightly crooked Oliver leaned his own shoulder against the wall in copy of her pose. Crossing his arms over his chest he studied her with smiling hazel eyes, "You have grown up to be a very pretty woman, if you don't mind me saying so."

She could feel the blush starting to spread like wildfire across her face. Her head tilting to the side Ginny brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Well you didn't turn out so bad yourself."

His grin deepened, displaying a dimple that made her finger tips itch to touch. Her breath catching Ginny forced herself to look away from him. Clearing her throat she mirrored his stance, "What have you been up to lately? The last thing I heard of you was that you were trying to keep Puddlemere United afloat."

"I wouldn't go that far," Oliver shifted his stance bringing him closer to her without crowding her, "But between you and me…"

Ginny giggled, she couldn't help it. His serious expression combined with the conspiratorial way he spoke was beyond amusing. Leaning closer she waited as he leaned down to tell her.

His breath warm on her ear Ginny couldn't help the shiver that ran down her back as he whispered, "They are shite without me."

Her laugh was bright and sudden at his declaration. Her hand shooting out to push him back Ginny was taken by surprise when Oliver caught her hand in his and used her momentum to pull her against him. But the kiss that was expected from such a move never came. Instead Oliver simply held her; cupping her face in his large hands he studied her with kind eyes, "What are you hiding Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny gulped, her face tingling at his touch. Giving him a haphazard grin, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Don't be like that," Oliver whispered his fingers tightening a fraction before he pulled back and dropped his hands, "Don't worry I plan on learning all your secrets."

"Oy, Ginny," both Oliver and Ginny turned to watch George striding purposefully down the hallway, "Been looking for you. Remus and the others wanted to go over the layout of the castle with you before questioning Malfoy."

Ginny nodded her eyes flickering to Oliver she stepped away from him and followed her brother down the hall. Glancing over her shoulder she gave Oliver a half smile, "See you around Oliver."

He gave her a cheeky wink in return before he sauntered down the hallway and out of her sight. Shaking her head Ginny stumbled along behind her brother, "George."

"Hmm," his eyes focusing on her with amused curiosity he grinned. Slowly his grin faded and his face broke into mock severity, "Oh no, you have the same look as when you asked me about babies. I thought that book I gave you explained everything-."

"Oh stuff it you twit," Ginny shoved him before stomping down the stairs, "I was seven when I asked you about babies. And you gave me a Playwizard not a book."

Yanking the door open to the study Ginny stifled the urge to duck her head like a little girl in trouble at the group assembled. Alastor Moody gave her a careful look before turning back to Kingsley Shacklebot and Remus Lupin. Closing the door behind herself Ginny shuffled her feet for a second before pride made her backbone stiffen and she forced herself to cross the room and take a seat at the table where her father was currently looking over scrolls.

Arthur glanced up, giving his youngest a short smile before turning back to his reading, "Ginny dear, do you remember if the castle had any werewolfs?"

"Umm," her mind flashed to the predatory gaze of Fenrir Greyback, "Greyback was there for the feast. But there was no mention that it was permanent."

"Voldemort despises Greyback and his pack," Remus called out coming to stand over Arthur's shoulder he studied what the other man was looking at, "No, Greyback would be in the woods close to the castle but not a part of it. Voldemort considers him beneath even his lowest Death Eaters but still wants him to think he is important."

"A contradiction," Kingsley sighed, "But does he trust him enough to put his wolves on guard?"

"Doubtful," Remus stroked his chin, "Only near the full moon would they be of any use. And he must keep them truly separate during the moon. No, werewolves won't be an issue."

"You are planning an attack?" Ginny whispered, "But won't Voldemort be expecting that? He has to know that someone broke in to get me out. Won't his defenses be up?"

Moody snorted, "No, we have it from an inside source that he thinks the young Malfoy ran away with you."

Her heart flipped in her chest as Ginny's eyes flew to the grizzled ex-Auror. Throat closing up on her Ginny choked out, "Ran away with me?"

Arthur glanced up from his papers, "The rumor is that he has turned traitor like his former professor."

Not trusting herself to speak Ginny just nodded as the conversation began to swirl around her. Her mind flying on the fact that someone in Voldemort's circle of followers knew the truth of her and Malfoy and they were feeding information to the Order. Biting her lip Ginny struggled to pay attention to the discussion that was exploding around her.

"I think that a morning attack is the best," Remus argued, "Right after a full moon. The wolves would still be occupied recovering from the transformation and all we need is an opening."

"That would leave you out of the game," Arthur pointed out his quill wavering, "And this was riding on Madele and Gerald's work. Which has been compromised-."

"No," Ginny broke in, "They don't have the book. Voldemort doesn't know."

"How you can know that," Moody barked, his eyes going crazy as it whirled around in his head, "You were in the dungeon. Maybe they got the notebook and were tearing it apart when you were under-."

"I know because," Ginny struggled to find the words to say what she wanted without giving away too much, "Because they would have questioned me."

"We got you out before they could question you," he countered making Ginny's teeth grind in her effort to keep from yelling that instead of having a wedding she would have been tortured to find out about the book. Instead she sent pleading looks to Remus who remained quiet in his place by the fireplace.

"Enough Alastor," Ginny snapped her attention to her Father. Arthur was pale with outrage, "My daughter has been through enough and doesn't need you to remind her of what she went through. Now, what can you tell us of the dungeons Ginny?"

"It isn't a maze," Ginny whispered, "It was a straight shot from the banquet room to the cell. The cells were mostly empty; the doors were opened so I could see in."

"The guards will be doubled now," Kingsley sank down into a threadbare arm chair. His ear ring gleaming against his dark skin, "We will need to question the Malfoy boy for a layout of the rest of the castle. It was by pure luck alone that he knew where Ginny was being held and the boys didn't have to risk getting caught when they went in."

Eyes narrowing Moody thumped his cane on the floor, "Very lucky."

"Umm, Dad," Ginny began carefully, "The elves might be able to help you."

"The elves are loyal to the master of the house and last time I checked that was Voldemort," a new voice offered. Ginny turned to glare at her brother Ron who was standing at the door with Harry.

Snapping back around Ginny focused on her father, the only one seeming to pay attention to her, "The master of the house isn't Voldemort, it's Malfoy."

"Oh that's just perfect," Ron snorted, "Let's go beg the great bouncing ferret for a favor. I can just see how that will go, 'Malfoy, I know we have tried to kill each other over the years but do you think you could forget about that for a while and help us betray your cause."

Remus gave him a glare with enough force to make him duck his head as he took a seat on the couch. Turning back to Ginny, Remus cleared his throat, "Ginny, it is doubtful that Malfoy would be willing to help us any more than he has to."

"Perhaps you should go rest dear," Arthur reached over to pat her hand, "Thank you though."

Back stiffening at the dismissal Ginny got to her feet stiffly. She couldn't look at the others, but she could feel their eyes on her back. Harry made a move towards her but Ginny shook her head before slowly pulling the door closed.

* * *

"Have any of you seen my copy of dragon lore," Charlie asked the room at large as he shook his head free of the water clinging to it after his shower. Rubbing a towel into his hair he began looking through the shelves of books, "I wanted something to read before dinner."

"I think it's next to my copy of Bedlam Buggers," Fred called out his feet thrown over the back of the couch so that his head was pointed to the floor. George lounging next to him was making cards dance through the air around the couch.

Charlie shook his head at them, "The joke business slow or are you two plotting something."

"We were forced to close shop early due to the lack of customers," George pouted for a moment before a mischievous grin spread across his face, "Though, given that I am all for skiving off work it wasn't that much of a trial."

"George, did you ever think that maybe we haven't been working hard enough," Fred pondered. Charlie made no move to stifle his laughter at the serious expression on the man hanging upside down.

"I'm ashamed of you brother," George scoffed the cards falling into a perfect pile in his outstretched hand, "We have been working hard all our lives perfecting our craft. How dare, you say otherwise."

"Please, could you two try to be serious just for once," Hermione shut her book with a snap. Stretching she plucked a book off the shelf, "Here Charlie."

"What is the point of being serious Hermy," Fred flipped his feet over his head to land in a crouch on the floor, "All seriousness ever got anyone was a receding hairline and an ulcer."

"Exactly look at Percy," George ended with a snigger.

"Thanks Hermione," Charlie took the book from her with a smile before plopping down in the seat Fred had vacated.

"Don't call me Hermy," Hermione snapped turning back to her book.

"Hermione, you know what your problem is," Fred stood up stretching to his full height he gave her a calculated look, "You are uptight. If good ole Harry isn't doing it for you then I could always offer my services."

Hermione laughed a smile spreading across her face as she tried to focus on her book, "Really Fred? You dear boy aren't man enough to handle me."

George and Charlie both let out barks of laughter at the look of disbelief on Fred's face. Hermione sent them a triumphant look before going back to her book. Fred though scoffed sending his brothers a cocky grin.

"Hermione, boys," Molly entered the room a basket full of clothes on her hip, she gave them a long look, "What is all that noise about?"

"Hermione was just setting Freddy boy in his place," Charlie said, getting up he gave his mother a peck on the cheek, "I think I am going to go see if Luna is up from her nap."

Molly sighed depositing the laundry on the couch she turned to the twins, "You two be useful and stop bothering Hermione."

"Do we have to do the socks?" George asked picking up what was undoubtedly his own shirt and wadding it in a ball.

"Just use the spell I showed you," Molly huffed turning she gave Hermione a cherry smile, "There's an owl in the kitchen for you dear."

Hermione put her book away as she left the room the twins arguing with about who owned the bludger decorated boxer shorts. Opening the kitchen door Hermione's eyes widened at the owl sitting on the table. It's feathers were missing in some places and it's beak was cracked, carefully she held her hand out to take the missive from its claw. The bird snapped at her hand but pulled back before it could make contact, giving a screech it disappeared out the window the second the roll was clear of its claw. Hermione wasn't surprised that it could fly, the desperate look it had was a dead give away of who the letter was from. Tucking the scroll into her sleeve Hermione ducked out of the kitchen and up to her room avoiding Molly's eyes as she passed the study. Sitting down on the bed Hermione gave a sigh of relief that Harry was out of the house for the afternoon. The seal broke at a touch of her wand.

_Greetings,_

_It is most important that you do not let anything stop you from your first priority. I have sent along an envelope of my latest trial, tell me of the results. In answer of the predicament of my former pupil he has found himself a bride, one of which you are quite familiar with. It is not well known as it was a sudden affair that left everyone quite speechless. I have taken under my wing a nuisance but a tolerable one; though the dogs have been lurking in the shadows it is better than the alternative for the poor creature. Give my best to all, and watch out for the wayward traveler. _

_Your faithful correspondent. _

Hermione took the small envelope from the bedspread, giving it a cautious sniff she set it in the bed side table. Aiming her wand at the letter she watched it disappear with a small flame and a puff of smoke. Leaning back against the headboard she reread the letter in her mind picturing the writer of the neat bold script sitting at his desk his quill scratching at the paper with the same ease at which he did all things. It wasn't often that he sent her such a short scroll, but it was better than nothing. Life was funny, Hermione thought, never would she have though on the first day of school all those years ago she would meet the man who would was her other half. Now separated by miles and the war they could only get letters to one another once a month. For Hermione she lived for the letters, and the fact that they insured her that what she was fighting for was still alive.

"Hermione," Harry said in surprise as he walked into the bedroom, "I didn't know you were in here."

"I came up here to get away from the twins," Hermione stood up giving him a peck on the lips. She had never thought of Harry as more than a friend but someone had to get close to him to protect him from himself. It seemed like there had never been a time when she hadn't been with him, helping him in the mornings when his bones felt like they were on fire or at night when he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Hermione watched as Harry sank down on the bed stretching his body out like a tired old man. The Cruciatus curse left some people mad after prolonged exposure, the mind and body unable to cope with that much pain. In Harry's case though a genetic abnormality that would have never given him any problems until he was well into retirement made it so that after prolonged exposure to the curse had left him unable to function properly. His bones had become weak as a ninety year old man; despite the potions the healers forced down his throat Hermione knew he was becoming weaker. Slipping him the remedies that were sent to her had become easier over the months that since she had moved into his bed. Laying down beside him Hermione shifted so that he could lay his head on breast, "Where did you disappear to today?"

"Ron and I had to talk to Moody about the plans for Malfoy," Harry whispered his voice groggy with sleep, "Got anymore of that tea? It always helps me with the pain."

Hermione smiled at the top of his head, reaching for her wand she waved it at the teapot in the corner. Her hand flicking and the pot and cup coming closer, deftly she emptied the packet into the tea. Handing him the cup Hermione helped him sit up, "Here you go."

Harry sipped it cautiously, his hands only trembling a bit, "Did you see what Malfoy did to his room?"

"I heard," Hermione's thoughts flew to the letter and what had been said about Malfoy. Her eyes widening she stiffened at her own realization, "Merlin."

* * *

A.N.: So it seems that I have not fallen off the face of the earth, just out of internet contact. Anyways here is hopefully something to tide you over- those of you who read our stuff and not just the slash stuff my counterparts come up with. Love to T and K by the way!


End file.
